


Hitman (A MiniCat Fanfiction)

by HeshGhost



Category: Mini Ladd/Wildcat
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Drinking, Gaming, Gangs, Hate, Humor, Injury, Love, M/M, Sarcasm, Smut, Violence, Weapons, adorable moments, friends - Freeform, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeshGhost/pseuds/HeshGhost
Summary: Tyler is a hitman known as Wildcat. He always works alone. Alone, that is, until one day his employer tells him he's going on a new mission; with a young man named Mini Ladd. Can Wildcat adapt to this change in pace? How will Wildcat feel when he realizes he’s starting to have feelings for Mini Ladd?





	1. Chapter 1

I pull up next to the building, and get out of my white Lamborghini. 

Walking up the steps in the front, I open the door. I make my way through the lobby, then I look back. 

Making sure no one is following me, I walk down a long, dimly lit hallway in the back. The smell of must and stale air fills the corridor. I knock on the door at the end of the hall, and a view hole slides open. 

A man looks at me through it. 

“Name and Identification number?” He says, and I sigh.

“Wildcat. 43.” 

He nods, and slides the view shut. I hear multiple locks being undone, and then the door swings open. The man holds his arm out, beckoning me inside. 

I step into the room, and the strong smell of cigarettes meets me. A few men are sitting at a table, smoking and playing poker. In a corner of the room, two guys are arm wrestling. One guy sits alone in the farthest corner of the room, typing away on his laptop. One man sits behind a desk, and he looks up at me with a smile. 

“Wildcat.” He says, and I grin.

“Hey, Mozmo. How’s it going?” I ask, and I walk over. I sit down in the chair facing him, and I pull the gun out of my holster, laying it on the table. 

“Got a new mission for you, Wildcat. Good one, too.” I lean forward, intrigued.

“What kind of mission?” I ask, and Mozmo grins.

“Oh, you'll like this one.” He flips through some papers on his desk, then pulls out a folder. He hands it to me. 

“I'm sending you in undercover to sniff out another gang. It's a dangerous assignment, but, then, you are our best field agent.” I smile and shrug. Mozmo continues. 

“As you can see, I've gathered everything you need to know about your targets. Infiltrate the gang, but  _ stay undercover _ . I can't have you blowing the mission.” I nod. Then Mozmo stands up. 

“Oh, one more thing. You have a partner this time.” 

I stand up short, and glare at him.

“Mozmo, you  _ know  _ I work alone. I always have! Why the fuck do I need a partner?!” I yell, and Mozmo narrows his eyes at me.

“Because you need someone with you on this mission, Wildcat.” He glances over to the guy who was on his laptop. 

“Mini!” He yells, and the guy glances up. Mozmo beckons him over, and he packs up his laptop and walks over to us. 

He can't be more than 22. He looks at me. His glasses slightly cover his brown eyes, and his scruffy brown hair sort of sticks up a bit. 

Mozmo puts his hand on the guy’s shoulder. 

“Wildcat, this is Mini Ladd. He will be your partner for the foreseeable future. I trust you will get along.” He says, and I sigh, then glance back at Mini. I stick my hand out. 

“Hey. I'm Wildcat.” He takes my hand and smiles. 

“Nice to meet you.” He says. I roll my eyes, and then look back at Mozmo. 

“I assume you already had all the weapons and shit I need put in my car?” I ask, and he nods. 

“Everything. You're good to go. Now, take Mini back to your place. A field agent will contact you, and give you the next step. Good luck, Wildcat.” I nod at him, then look at Mini. I gesture with my hand. 

“Come on. Let's go.” I say, and we walk out of the room. Walking back out of the lobby, and out to the street, I take my keys out, and unlock my car from a few metres away. The lights flash, and the car beeps, and Mini looks at it with wide eyes. 

“Dude, this is  _ your _ car?!” He says, with a massive smile. I roll my eyes. 

“No, it belongs to a fucking hobo. Of course it's my car!”

Mini shrinks back a little, and my eyes soften. 

“I'm sorry…..It's just, I normally work alone. I live alone, too, so I'm really not used to dealing with...well…..people.” 

Mini laughs. 

“It's okay, Wildcat. I'm not that social, either. But I just freaked out cause your car is fucking BADASS!” I laugh, and then I open the door and slide in behind the driver’s seat.

“Get in.” I say, looking at him, and he opens the door and sits down. He gazes admirably at the inside of my car, and has this stupid grin on his face.

I smile, and roll my eyes. I turn the key, and then drive off. 

As we drive, I see Mini looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

“Okay, you've got questions. What?” He sighs. 

“Well, what kind of job are we doing. Mozmo didn't exactly give me all the details, and I haven't done this sort of thing before. I've gone undercover, sure, but for maybe two days, tops. I'm more of a hacker and a sniper, not a field agent.” I glance over at him.

“Mini, even though you're not a field agent yet, you will be. The mission is for us to infiltrate a powerful gang for a month, deep undercover, and report back to base our findings. Got it?” He nods, and I look back to the road. I pull into my driveway, and shut the car off. We both get out, and I look at Mini. 

“Come on.” I say, and we walk through the side door into my house. Kino comes running over to me, and jumps up on me. I bend down smiling. 

“Hey, Kino!” He licks my face, then looks up at Mini. He jumps on top of him, knocking him to the ground. 

“No! Kino!” I say, and then I realize Mini is laughing. He's hugging Kino, and letting him kiss his face. I smile. 

“Dude, you don't mind that my dog just totally tackled you?” I say, and he shakes his head. 

“NO! I love dogs! I have one back home. His name is Sparky. My friend Brian is taking care of him for a while.” I nod. 

“Cool. Anyway, while we're waiting for the agent, you want a beer?” I ask, and Mini shrugs.

“Sure. Thanks.” I walk into the kitchen, and Mini follows me. He looks around, and smiles. 

“This is a nice house you got here, Wildcat.”

“Thanks.” I say, grabbing two beers from the fridge. I hand one to Mini, and then I look down at Kino.

“You know, it now occurs to me that I have to find someone to watch Kino.” Mini looks up at me. 

“I could ask Brian….” I shake my head.

“Nah. I'll just ask my friend Marcel. Besides, he's used to it when I go on missions for a few days.” I pick up my phone, and dial Marcel’s number. I hold it to my ear, and it rings once, twice, three times before someone picks up. 

“Sup, ‘Cat.”

“Hey, Marcel. Listen, I gotta be on a mission for a month, and I really need you to take care of Kino for me.” I hear Marcel sigh, then laugh.

“I will take that fucking dog of yours, yeah. I’ll come pick him up later.” I smile.

“You still have the keys to my place?” I ask, and I hear a jingle.

“Got ‘em in my hand. Now, about the mission? Don't get killed.” I laugh.

“Don't worry Marcel. See you in a month.”

“Later.”  

I smile, hanging up the phone.

“Okay, Kino’s all set.” I say, and then look back at Mini. Then the doorbell rings, and I set down my beer. I walk to the door, and look through the peephole. I see a guy wearing the clan sweatshirt, and I open the door. This is the agent Mozmo told me about.

“Wildcat?” He asks, and I nod. He hands me a box, and then a slip of paper on top. I take it, and he nods, and walks off. I look at the note as I walk back inside. Mini comes over to me.

“What's that?” He asks, and I glance up.

“The agent dropped this off.” I say, looking at the box. I read the note out loud.

 

_ “Wildcat and Mini Ladd, these are your outfits for your undercover mission. These jackets have the insignia of the gang on them, and you will need them to get in. I have also provided some other useful tools, like a few tasers, and some brass knuckles. Typical gang shit. Good luck, boys. You're gonna need it. ~Mozmo” _

 

Mini looks up at me, and I meet his eyes. I pull off the top of the box, and I take out a grey sweatshirt with a black leather vest sewn onto it. An anarchy sign is slashed in green on the sleeve, and the back of the vest has the word “Rebel” going down it in bright green lettering with the anarchy symbol behind it. 

I shrug off my hoodie, and pull on the jacket.  It fits perfectly.  Mozmo must have had them made in our sizes. 

I turn to see that Mini has his on already, and is zipping it up, with a taser in his pocket, and the brass knuckles in his hand. I take a pair from the box, and also grab a taser. I look at Mini. 

“Okay, we got our uniforms. We have an arsenal in the trunk, and I think we're ready to go.” I look out at my car, my Lamborghini in the driveway. I realize now that it will be easily recognized, and I can't have that. I turn back to Mini. 

“Change of plans. We need to move all the weapons from my car to my truck.” Mini looks at me with his eyebrows raised. 

“Um, why?” 

I point at my car. 

“That thing is WAY to recognizable. I bet the gang knows that it's my car. Most people do. So we need to take my  _ truck _ , which no one knows is mine. Get it?” He nods, and we walk out the door. I turn and pat Kino on the head. 

“Marcel will be here later to pick you up, okay buddy?” Kino barks, and then I smile. 

“I'll see you in a month, big guy.” I turn and close the door behind me. I walk over, and open the garage. My dark grey truck sits in there, and I turn to my car. I pop the trunk, and Mini walks over. 

“Holy shit.” He says when he looks in the trunk. 

Machine guns, mini guns, rifles, snipers, C4, pistols, rocket launchers, grenades, and knives fill the trunk, along with countless other things, and I grin. 

“When I said we had an arsenal, I wasn't fucking kidding.” He laughs a bit, and then he helps me carry the stuff over to my truck. I open the door, and then push a small button on the console. The front seats slide forward, revealing a secret storage area. I dump the weapons in there, as does Mini. He looks at me.

“Do all trucks have that?” He says, laughing. I snicker. 

“No, I modded mine out. I needed it for missions.” He nods, and then I push the button again, and the seats slide backward, making the compartment disappear. Mini smiles. 

“Well, that's handy.” I grin, and then we hop into the truck. I start the engine., and I start to drive to the coordinates Mozmo gave me.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, I pull up to a strip club, and stop the car. I turn the engine off, and sit back in my seat. Mini looks at the club, then at me. 

“Wildcat, I don't think we have time to pleasure ourselves right now.”

I jerk up. 

“Wait, what? No! This is where the coordinates lead!” 

Mini looks at the piece of paper, then smiles. 

“Whoops. Sorry.” 

I snicker. I open the door, and hop out. I open the compartment, and take out two handguns. I hand one to Mini, and he takes it and tucks in his jacket. I tuck mine in my pants. I close the compartment and then the truck. I lock it up, and then turn to the club.

Looking at Mini, I tilt my head towards it. 

“You ready?” He nods determinedly, and we walk in. As we open the door, the sound of music blasting meets us, as well as the combined smells of cigarettes, booze, and other shit. A bouncer stops us at the door, and puts his arm out. I narrow my eyes, and point at the insignia on the jacket. His eyes widen, and he immediately lets us through. 

We walk to the back, and I see a door with the Rebel sign painted on it. 

“This is it.” I whisper to Mini, and he nods. Then I realize, these gang members might know our alias’. 

“Mini, we should go by our friends’ names. I'm Marcel, and you're Brian. At least that's what we'll tell them.” Mini nods. I slowly open the door. We walk in, and many heads turn to look at us. I walk to the back, to a guy lounging in a chair, with a stripper girl sitting in his lap. He strokes her hair, then looks up to us. 

“Are you two the new boys?” 

Mini nods. 

“Yessir. I'm Terrorizer.” 

I step up. 

“I'm BasicallyIDoWrk. Or Basically.” Mini and I glance at each other. The man smiles a crooked grin. 

“Well, boys, my name is Cozmo. You work for me now.” He laughs, and then turns to the room. 

“Rebels, we have two new boys! This is Terrorizer and Basically!” He says pointing to us. I grin, and poke Mini. 

“So, I guess we're in.” 

He nods. 

“You don't say.” 

Cozmo walks over to us. 

“Have a drink, boys. Pleasure yourselves.” He says, gesturing around the room at the bar and the strippers. 

“Thank you, Cozmo.” I say. I grin, glancing at a stripper. Oh, this could get fun. Mini, on the other hand, looks kind of nervous. I take him aside. 

“Mini, what's up?”

He smiles a bit. 

“I've never been in a strip club before.”

I stand back, shocked. 

“Wait, really? And you're  _ how _ old?” I ask, and he hangs his head.

“Twenty two.” 

I roll my eyes. 

“Dude! Seriously?! Okay, we're gonna have some fun.” He shakes his head. 

“No. I don't want to. I want to get to work. Let's ask Cozmo if we can do any work for him.” 

I sigh. 

“Fine. But we're getting a drink first.” I guide Mini over to the bar, and I lean over to the bartender. 

“Two Pilsners.” I say, and the bartender hands me two beer bottles.

“Thanks.” I say, and I hand one to Mini. 

“Okay, now can we ask Cozmo for a job?” He asks, and I groan. 

“Yes, jeezus. You are no fun.” I take a long swig of my beer before we walk over to Cozmo.

“Hey, Cozmo, we were wondering if you had any jobs for us? We're itching to get out in the field.” I say, and he smiles. 

“I have just the job for you two. I have a problem. A young man knows of our operations, and I need you two to get him and take him out. I can't have a filthy little snot rag ruining my operations.” 

I nod, and I grin.

“We’ll take him out for you.” I say, and I turn, pulling Mini along.

“Okay, we have our first task. Happy?” I ask through gritted teeth, and he nods. 

“Yes.” 

Then Cozmo calls out to me. 

“Basically, wait, I didn't give you his name.” 

I turn around and he hands me a folder. I hold it up. 

“Thanks.” We walk out, and over to my truck. I get in, as does Mini. He points to the folder in my hand. 

“So who is the asshole we’re going after?” 

I smile, and then open the folder. 

My smile instantly disappears, and my eyes widen. 

Mini looks at me. 

“Wildcat? What is it?” 

I just stare at the profile.

* * *

 

**Name:** _ Cunningham _ ,  _ Marcel _

**Age:** _26 years_

**Birthplace:** _ Tacoma, Washington _

**Current Residence:** _ Los Angeles, California _

**Wanted for:** _ Knowing the inner operating system of the Rebels, and stealing information and money from them. He has been penalized with death for the destruction of important files, and the slip of authorities. _

* * *

 

 

I feel my chest tighten as I read the file. Mini looks over my shoulder, then at me. 

“Wait, is that the Marcel that….” 

I nod, unable to speak. Mini sighs. He puts his hand on my shoulder. 

“Wildcat, we’ll find a way around this.” 

I shake my head.

My best friend. 

Marcel, what the hell did you do? Why did you hide this from me?

I groan, then I pull out my mobile. 

“What are you doing?” Mini asks, and I glance over at him.

“Calling Marcel.” I hear the phone answer, and then Marcel’s voice.

“Hey, Wildcat. I got Kino. We're at my house now, and-”

“Marcel, get out of there. Leave. Go to Lui’s house for a while.” 

“Um, Why?......”

“BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN GIVEN A JOB TO KILL YOU!!!!”

I hear silence on the other end of the line.

“W-What?”

“Marcel, you know that mission that Im on? Well, it's to go deep undercover in the Rebel gang. And the leader, Cozmo, wants you dead, and he assigned the job to me. Now, I don't know what the fuck you did, you dipshit, but I need you to disappear. They know where you live, so take Kino, and go stay with Lui, or anyone. Please.” I plead.

I hear Marcel clear his throat, then sigh. 

“Okay. I'll be gone within the hour. Ty, be careful. The Rebels are not a gang to fuck with. They will kill you if they get the chance. So don't give them that chance. Use that dumb brain of yours and you'll get through.”

I laugh. 

“Okay, Marcel. Oh, by the way, Im kinda using your name right now. They'd know who I was, so Im calling myself Basically.”

“You little shit.”

“Sorry. Now, gotta go.”

“Talk to you later.”

I hang up, and look at Mini. I sigh.

“Okay, that's done with.” He nods, then looks at his watch. 

“Shit dude, it's late. Well, technically really early. It's 2:01.” 

I sigh. 

“Wildcat, we gotta rent a motel somewhere. Some place we can camp out for the next month.” He says, and I nod. I turn the key, and we start to drive slowly down the road. After about five minutes, Mini suddenly leans in front of me, and points across the street, his arm in front of my face. 

“There!” He says, and I yell, 

“Move your fucking arm I'm trying to drive!” 

He immediately sits back, and I pull into the motel parking lot. I look up at the sign. Viewpoint Motel. Okay, this will work. 

I pull into a parking space, and get out of the truck. I grab my backpack, and Mini walks beside me. I walk up to the motel window, and ring the bell. An old man comes out, and looks at us. 

“Hey, can we book a room for the month?” I ask, and he nods.

“Identification?” I frown, and then Mini hands him his. I turn to him. 

“Dude! You shouldn't give them your real name!” 

He looks at me with a stare. 

“It's fine.” 

The man hands Mini his card back, and then drops the keys into his hand.

“Room 23.” He says, pointing down the way. We walk over to the truck, and Mini grabs his bag. 

I open the compartment, and we grab some guns from it, and some knives. We shove them in our bags, and enter the motel. I flick on the light, and we look around the room. A small kitchen is to the left, and then a half wall, with two twin beds behind it. A bathroom is on the far wall, and a table is under the window to the right. 

I shrug.

“It'll do.” I say, and I plop my stuff down on the bed closest to the wall. Mini drops his stuff on the other bed. He sits down, and looks at me. 

“Wildcat. Wild-cat. What's your real name?”

I look up, and he shrugs. 

“Just curious. I mean, if we're gonna be working together for a month, we might as we'll know each other’s names.”

I sigh. 

“Tyler. Tyler Wilde.” 

He smiles.

“So that's where the ‘Wildcat’ comes from. My name is Craig Thompson.” 

I smile. 

“Cool. So we know each other’s names. That's great. Now, I am seriously in need of getting wasted. What do you say I run out, get us some good liquor, and we just get drunk?” 

Craig smiles. 

“Sure. Why the fuck not?”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, I walk back into the room, carrying two cases of vodka and three cases of beer. 

Craig looks up. 

“Holy shit that is a lot of booze.” He grins. I laugh.

“Well, we need some for the month. But I have the feeling most of it will be gone by the end of the night.” 

Craig chuckles, and I set the case down on the table. I toss my jacket on my bed, and crack the case open. I look up to Craig.

“Let's get drinking.” I pull a beer out of the case for him, and grab my pocket knife. I flick open the bottle opener, and pop the top. Craig stands up and I hand it to him. He takes a long sip, and sighs.

“That is good beer.” He says, and I smile. I open a bottle of vodka and start downing it. Craig looks at me with wide eyes. I drink about a third of it when I realize he's looking at me.

I stop, and glance over at him. 

“Jeezus, Tyler, how high is your fucking tolerance?” He says, and I laugh. 

“Eh, I dunno. But after a whole bottle, dude, I am wasted as shit.” 

Craig stares at me with a surprised look on his face. 

“Well, no duh, Tyler, that's fucking vodka!” 

Craig finishes off his beer and goes to grab another, but I hand him the vodka bottle instead. I can already feel myself getting tipsy. Craig takes the bottle from my hand, and takes a swig. He hands it back, and I put it on the table. I grab a beer, and then hand him another. I hold it up. 

“To new friends new, and missions new good.” I slur as Craig clinks his bottle against mine. We laugh, and both down the beer.

 

I laugh as Craig makes a funny face, and a bit of beer dribbles out of the corner of his mouth down his chin.

It's been almost half an hour, and Craig and I are wasted as fuck. I sit slumped on the bed, and Craig lays face down on his bed, his hand drooping over the side, still holding his beer bottle. I go to stand up, but fall back down onto the bed as the room spins. 

I laugh, and Craig looks up at me. 

“This….this is funnnnnnn…..” He slurs, and I smile. 

“Yeah…..” I say, and he sits up with great effort. He leans forward, and I catch him before he falls on the floor.

“Thanks, Tyler….” He mumbles, and I sit him back on the bed, and stand up. He stands up, too, and falls onto me again. 

I fall to the ground, and he falls on top of me. 

In a split second, our lips connect in a kiss, and my eyes widen.

I feel Craig smile, and he pushes his lips against mine. 

I sigh, and smile, but then I push him off of me. 

Oh my god.

What the fuck. 

I look at Craig, who reaches his hand out to me, and I frown.

I pick him up, and lay him down on his bed. He pushes his face into the pillow, then turns his head to the side, and drapes his arm over the side of the bed. I pull the blanket over him, and he closes his eyes, with a stupid grin on his face. 

I sit back down shakily on my bed. 

Did I really just kiss Craig? 

No, no, it was an accident. 

He fell on me. 

Besides, we were drunk. 

So it wasn't really a kiss. 

 

Then why did I like it so much?


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning to hear water running in the bathroom.

Ohhhhh… my head is killing from the hangover I have.

Jeezus, I drank, like, an entire bottle of vodka and six beers.

I sit up and I see Craig in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet.

“Craig…..?” I say, and he slowly raises his head.

“Tyler…..” Then he lowers his head quickly as he throws up into the toilet.

All I can think about was that kiss.

It was accidental.

He fell on me.

We were drunk.

But I still can't get it out of my head.

And I can't stop thinking about how much I liked it.

Am I really falling for…..Craig?

Am I even gay?

I don't fucking know.

I wonder if Craig remembers anything from last night. I stand up, and stumble across the room to the bathroom door. I lean against the doorframe.

“Craig, do you remember last night at all?” I groan, and he gazes up at me, a string of spit hanging from his mouth.

“Not really. I just remember my fifth beer, and then nothing.” I sigh. So he doesn't remember the kiss. I can't tell if Im happy or disappointed. I rub my eyes, and then stick out my hand. Craig takes it and I lift him to his feet.

“Okay, we need to do some research. Find out what we can on Cozmo and the Rebels.” Craig says, wiping the spit from his mouth. I lean back.

“You need to brush your teeth first.”

He raises his eyebrow, then shrugs. He walks back into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. He walks back out.

“Can we get to work now?” I nod. We both walk over to the table, and sit down. I grab a bottle of Tums© and I toss them at Craig.

“Take some. They help.” He nods in thanks, and opens the bottle. I sit down, and grab some Aspirin. I take a few, and gulp it down with water. Then I pull out my laptop. I set it on the table, and Craig pulls out his laptop, too.

I start to research the Rebels. I read over the page that comes up, comprised mostly of first hand encounters with the gang. Apparently, they are vicious, vile, and dirty. The members have raped, beat, and murdered.

And now Craig and I, we're posing as members.

Great.

As I look up at Craig, looking down at his laptop, I feel myself start to get an odd sensation in my chest.

Is this want?

Do I _want_ Craig?

I feel my dick get hard a little, and I shake my head.

What is going on with me? I sigh, and then close my laptop, and put my head on the table.

Craig looks up.

“Tyler, what's wrong?”

I raise my head a little.

“It's just…….” I sigh. I can't tell him. Not yet.

“What have we gotten into? The Rebels are the fiercest gang out there. And now we fucking work for them.”

Craig nods, and closes his computer.

“Yeah...but at least we're not doing it alone. I mean, we're working together.”

I lift my head up and stare at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.” I stand up and pull on my Rebel jacket. Craig looks up at me.

“Where are you going?”

I glance back at him.

“Out. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Don't let anyone in.” I say, and he nods. His eyes follow me as I walk out the door, and hop in my truck.

‘He’ll be fine, Tyler.’ I think to myself.

What is happening with me?

* * *

 

I pull up to the strip club, and walk inside. The lights aren't so bright in the daytime, and I walk to the door in the back.

As soon as I walk through, Cozmo looks up and grins.

“Basically! Where’s Terrorizer?”

I rock back and forth.

“Well, he's back at the motel, and he has a hangover. We did a lot of drinking last night.”

Cozmo laughs.

“Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure, Basically?” He says, and I go to answer, but I detect something ominous in his voice.

“Well, I wanted to see if you had any more jobs for me.”

Cozmo looks surprised.

“Oh, you killed Cunningham already?”

I nod nervously, and Cozmo smiles sinisterly.

“No you haven't.”

My eyes widen.

“What?” I ask, trying to sound innocent. He stands up and walks towards me, and I back up against the wall.

“W-what do you mean?”

He glares at me.

“You know exactly what I mean. _Wildcat._ ”

My eyes grow huge, and he smirks.

“You think I didn't recognize you? You're the best field agent my brother has!”

 I stop for a moment.

“Wait, what? Your brother?”

Cozmo rolls his eyes.

“Mozmo. You really didn't make the connection? We look alike, and our names are similar, too. I knew you were thick headed, but not this much!” He laughs, and then he shoves something into my hands.

I look down, and my breath catches in my throat. He handed me a file with a name scrawled messily on the front of it.

 

**_Thompson, Craig_ **

 

I look back at Cozmo.

“No….” I whisper. He nods.

“Oh, yes. I have one for you, too.” He says, waving another folder in his hand. He looks at me with a piercing stare. He gestures to the folder in my hand.

“Open it.”

I shake my head.

“No.”

Cozmo takes a step towards me, and gets up in my face.

“Wildcat, read the folder.” He says in a smooth voice that I do not like. I look up at Cozmo. His men behind him smile, and I see one of them take out a gun, and cock it.

I gulp and feel my knees weaken. I can't believe we already got busted. I can understand them recognizing me.

But how did they know who Mini was? Someone must have told them.

Cozmo points at the folder.

“I said open it.”

I shakily lift the front page of the folder, and read the information inside.

 

**_Thompson, Craig_ **

 

 **Name:** _Thompson, Craig_

 **Age:** _22 years_

 **Birthplace:** _Dubai, United Arab Emirates_

 **Current Residence:** _Los Angeles, California_

 **Wanted For:** _Collaboration with known agent_ **_Wildcat_ ** _to infiltrate the Rebel gang and retrieve intel for known agent leader, Mozmo. Kill when instructed, take hostage otherwise._

 

I feel my stomach drop as I read the profile. I gaze at his picture, and then look back to the **Wanted For** section.

I read and reread the line, _“Kill when instructed, take hostage otherwise.”_

My heart breaks.

I left him alone.

Then another folder is shoved into my hands. I look up at Cozmo.

“Now read this one.” He says with a smirk.

I look down at the folder, and cringe.

 

**_Wilde, Tyler_ **

 

 **Name:** _Wilde, Tyler_

 **Age:** _24 years_

 **Birthplace:** _Indiana, United States_

 **Current Residence:** _Los Angeles, California_

 **Wanted For:** _Conspiring against the Rebel gang, and working with known leader Mozmo. Also wanted for working with known hacker_ **_Mini Ladd_ ** _. Kill when instructed. Take hostage otherwise._

 

I feel so fucking stupid.

How could I not have known?

They would have found out sooner or later. I knew they would recognize me.

And now Craig is in danger.

Because of me.

I need to get back to him.

Then I remember the gun in my belt. I quickly pull it out, and hold it up to Cozmo’s head.

“Everyone puts their guns down now, or Cozmo’s brains paint the walls.” I say, and the men look at Cozmo, who nods. They put their guns on the floor. I nod.

“Okay. Okay….” I slowly back out to the door.

“Okay….” Then I turn and run, sprinting through the club. I hear Cozmo yell at his men.

“Well? Go get him! But bring him _alive_!”

I push out the door, and jump in my truck. I gun the engine, and spin around towards the motel. I speed down the road, and I slam my hand against the steering wheel in anger.

“FUCK!” I yell, and I sigh.

“Craig, god dammit.”

I hope he's still okay. I pull into the parking lot of the motel. I jump out of my truck, and run towards our room. The light is still on. I can sort of see Craig  through the window.

But just as I'm about to open the door, I feel something hit me hard on the head, and I black out.

* * *

 

I slowly open my eyes, but all I can see is darkness. I can feel a blindfold over my eyes. Someone is holding my shoulder, and my hands are tied in front of me.

“What...what the hell.” I say, and then I hear a shout of pain. I hear a fist make contact with something, and another painful yell.

Then I recognize the voice.

My eyes widen.

“CRAIG!” I yell, and I hear a gasp, and the yelling stops.

“Tyler?!” I hear him yell, then I hear another connection, and he shouts again.

I clench my fists.

“You sons of BITCHES!!!!” I yell, and I jump up. I can't see, but I can roughly pinpoint where the man who was holding me is. I kick up hard, and I hear him fall to the ground. I reach up and slide my blindfold down, and untie my hands.

I look around. We're in the hotel room, and I see Craig, bound with a blindfold over his eyes. A man continues to beat him, and blood runs from his nose and mouth.

I grit my teeth, and I run at the man. I jump and tackle him, and I start swinging. He tries to fight back against me, but I have the upperhand. I'm bigger, and he has nothing on my rage. I hit him again and again, until he stops moving.

I don't know if he's dead or just unconscious.

I don't care.

I run over to Craig, and pull down his blindfold, revealing that his glasses are cracked and tilted on his head. He looks at me with sheer joy.

“Tyler! Thank you!” I untie his hands, and as soon as I do, he wraps his arms around me. I sigh, and then I lean back, and cup his face in my hands. I pull him into a kiss, and he just sort of looks at me.

“Wha...Tyler?”

I smile.

“You know how much I've been wanting to do that?” I say, and he raises his eyebrows. I sigh and smile.

“You remember last night, when we got really drunk?”

He nods, and I grin.

“Well, you we're so drunk that you kind of fell on me, and knocked me to the ground, and then fell on top of me, and, well, we accidentally kissed, and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Cause I really enjoyed it.”

Craig stares at me for a minute. I frown. Goddammit he probably thinks Im weird now. But then he grabs my head and pulls me into a kiss. I smile, and hold him close. I pull away, and then he smiles at me.

“Tyler, I knew from the second I saw you that I loved you. But I thought you were a straight man, so I said nothing. But now….” He pulls me into a hug.

“I don't have to worry about that.”

I smile. Then I pull away from the hug.

“Craig, we gotta move. The Rebels have our files. They know who we really are, and they are coming for us. I can't believe Mozmo failed to mention that Cozmo is his brother.”

Craig looks at me.

“Wait, what?!”

I turn back to him.

“Oh yeah, you weren't there. Cozmo told me Mozmo is his brother. It actually makes a lot of sense when you think about it. But we need to go. The files on us said ‘kill when instructed, take hostage otherwise.’ We are getting out of here.” I say, and we quickly pack up our things. I toss the weapons duffel in the truck, then run back in to get Craig.

“Okay, let's go. We can't wait around for them to find us, Craig.” I grab his hand, and we start to walk out the door.

But then I hear a bang, and a sudden pain in my chest. Then all sound disappears, and my world becomes silent. I drop to my knees, and Craig screams. He holds me tightly, and I look at the growing blood stain on my shirt.

I sigh, and look up at Craig. He's sobbing, and his tears wet my face. I reach my hand up to him. His voice fades in, and I hear just him.

“Tyler, you can't do this. We just realized we love each other. You can't do this. You just can't die.”

I smile, and I pull his head down to kiss me.

“Take me to the hospital…...and then I can get better and be with you again, Craig. Please.”

I watch as he looks around, looking for more Rebels.

But I don't see any.

Although, there could be one 10 metres away and I wouldn't know it, my vision is growing too blurry.

I close my eyes, and then I feel Craig lift me up, with great effort. He's much smaller than I am, but he manages it. I feel him put me in the truck, and I hear the door slam shut. The engine revs, and I feel Craig’s fingers run through my hair.

“Okay, Tyler. I'm bringing you to the hospital. It'll all be fine…….”


	3. Chapter 3

**_Four Days Later_ **

* * *

 

 

As Craig and I walk out of the hospital, I put my arm around him. 

“Thank god I'm out of there. The smell of the hospital was driving me up the walls.” 

Craig glances over at me. 

“Yeah, well thank god you're alive! You were out for three days, Tyler. I thought I lost you!” 

I shrug, and smirk. 

“You can't get rid of me that easy.” I kiss him on the cheek.

“Now, let's call Mozmo. Tell him what's what, and chew him out for not telling us about Cozmo.” 

Craig grins. We hop in my truck, with Craig driving. We head back to the new motel. Craig checked us out of the other one, and found a different one a few miles away. The Blue Rose Motel. 

As we pull up, Craig shuts off the engine. He gets out and runs around to my side. He opens the door for me, and I smile. 

“Well, aren't you just such a gentleman.” I say, and he laughs. We walk into the room, and I look around. It's pretty much the same layout as the other one. I walk straight to the phone, and pick it up. I dial Mozmo’s number, and wait for him to pick up. 

“Yeah?”

“Mozmo.”

“Wildcat! How's it going with you and Mini-”

“I'll tell you how it's going. Shitty. And you know why? Cause you failed to tell us that Cozmo is your brother, and that he knew who we were. He hunted us down, and still is, you ass. I got shot by them. Now you need to know that Mini and I aren't working for you anymore. This is personal now, and you're no part of it.”

“Tyler….I'm so sorry..”

“I don't want to hear it, Mozmo. I'm done.”

I hang up the phone, and I look over at Mini. He looks at me sympathetically. I walk over and hug him. 

“So what do we do now?” He asks, and I rest my chin on his shoulder. 

“I don't know. Do you think you can hack into the Rebel gang’s database?” 

Craig pulls away from the hug and raises an eyebrow, smiling, then he winks, and sits down in the chair, spinning around to his laptop. He opens it, and starts to type. His fingers fly over the keys, and I watch as he hacks into  the Rebels. Then he stops, his eyes widen. 

“What?” I ask. He looks up at me, and points at his computer screen. I bend down, looking at his computer screen. It's a hitlist of the Rebels, and his name and mine are at the top of the list. 

I fall back into the chair behind me and sigh, rubbing my face with my hand. 

“Okay….okay….what do we do about this?” I say, not sure if I was asking myself, or Craig. He glances back to me. 

“Ty, there's not really anything we  _ can  _ do. I mean, they're the best, or worst, gang in LA. We're screwed.” 

I shake my head.

“No, we can't be. We have to fight back.” I look around the motel. What can we do? I have my name on the top of the hit list of the most powerful gang in LA. How do we get through this? Then I have an idea. 

“Craig, we need to call in some friends. I have two that I can call. I think we could use their help.” 

Craig nods, and I run over to the phone. I dial the number and hold the receiver to my ear. It rings four times, then I hear it pick up. 

“Yeah?” A sleepy voice answers. 

“Lui! It's Tyler!” I shout. 

Lui groans. 

“Tyler, I was asleep, you dick. What the hell do you want?” 

“Lui, I'm here in LA. I'm here on a mission. And it went awry.” I hear Lui sigh.

“Tyler, what did you do this time?”

I bite my lip. 

“Um...I kind of was supposed to go undercover, but I got busted.” I hear Lui groan. 

“Where were you undercover?” 

“Uhhhhhhhhh….The Rebels.” I hear a crash, and then I hear Lui curse. He seems far away. Then I hear his voice close. I grin a little.

“Lui, did you drop your phone?” 

“YES! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MIXED UP WITH THE REBELS?!?!?! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!?!” 

I shrug.

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” I hear him grumble, then sigh. 

“Tyler, do you need help?”

I nod.

“Yeah. That's why I called.” 

He sighs again. 

“Okay. By the way, Marcel is here. Wanna talk to him?” 

“Yeah.” I hear the phone get handed to someone, and then I hear Marcel’s voice. 

“Tyler! What the fuck did you do?! Did they figure out you guys?!” 

“Yeah, Marcel. And now our names are at the top of the Rebels’ hit list. I need you and Lui’s help.”

“What about Kino?” 

“Daithi can look after him. I mean, he has Joe. He obviously knows how to take care of a dog.” 

Marcel laughs. 

“Okay. Where are you?” 

“The Blue Rose Motel. It's about twenty minutes outside the city.”

“Okay, Lui and I will be there as soon as we can.” 

“Thanks, Marcel.”

“No problem.”

I hang up the phone and turn to Craig. 

“Marcel and Lui will be here soon. They can help.” 

Craig nods. He walks over to the bed, and flops down. 

“Can we get drunk again?” He mumbles, and I shake my head. 

“Uh, NO. What happened last time may have had some good outcomes, but mostly bad. I mean, you threw up for like, two hours.” 

He sighs. 

“It's just…..I have no idea of how to handle this. What if Marcel and Lui get hurt because of us? What if  _ you  _ get hurt because I couldn't protect you?” He starts to cry, and I lay down next to him, and wrap my arms around him, pulling him into me. 

“Craig, you don't need to worry about that. We'll protect each other. I love you too much to let anything happen.” 

He smiles, and I kiss his forehead. 

“I love you.” He whispers. I smile, and then close my eyes and lean against his head. 

“Yeah, I know.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, I hear a knock on the door. I sit up, and Mini rubs his eyes. 

He had fallen asleep in my arms. 

I get up and walk to the door. I open it, and Marcel and Lui stand in the doorway. 

“Tyler! We came as fast as we could.” Marcel says, and I invite them in. Lui looks at me. 

“What are you gonna do?”

I shrug. 

“I don't know.” 

Then Mini walks in from the other room. 

“Tyler, are Lui and Marcel here?” Lui and Marcel look up, and I realize I never told them about Craig. They glance over at me, and I walk over to Craig. I bring him over to them, and introduce them. 

“Guys, this is Mini Ladd. His real name is Craig Thompson. He’s my partner on this job.” Marcel shakes Craig’s hand, then looks at me quizzically. 

“Ty, I thought you said you work alone.” 

Lui nods.

“Yeah. Wildcat is the lone wolf of the group.” He laughs, and then I frown. 

“Well, I guess Mozmo thought it was time I had a partner, and it has actually worked out really well.” I say, and smile at Mini. He grins back, and his cheeks flush. 

Marcel looks from me to Mini, and then back to me.  His eyes widen.

“No way. Tyler, no way!” He says, grinning hugely. I turn back to him. 

“What?” I ask, and he points to us. 

“Dude! You and him!?”

I look at Mini, then back at him, and I realize what he's saying. Lui looks back and forth from Marcel to me, then smiles. 

“Oh my god. Wildcat found his boy.” 

They both laugh, and I feel my face get hot.

“Guys…..uh….” I sigh, then roll my eyes. 

“FINE! Yes! Me and Craig! Get over it, you fat shits, or I'll shoot you both.” I say, and they smile, then sit down. 

“Okay, so you guys are being targeted by the most dangerous gang in LA…..” Lui says, and I nod. 

“Yea….so what do we do about it?” Craig asks, and Lui and Marcel look to me. 

“Well, I called you guys so that we would have backup. What we need to do is fight. It may sound stupid…” 

“Suicidal is more like it…” Lui grumbles, and I glare at him. 

“But….we have each other. We're all awesome agents! I mean, Marcel, you are great at infiltration. Lui, you're good at sniping and combat. So am I. And Craig, you're an amazing hacker. Together, we have the tools to take down Cozmo. So that's what we'll do.” I say, and everyone looks at me, then smiles. 

Marcel claps his hands. 

“Damn, Tyler. That was motivational.” I glance over to him. 

“Do you mean that sarcastically, or truly?”

His eyes soften. 

“No, really!” 

I smile. We can do this. I walk out to the truck and grab the duffel bag of weapons. I bring them in and dump them on the table. Craig pulls out his laptop, and starts typing away again. Then, in seconds, he turns to us, pointing at the screen. 

“Okay, guys, I got the hitlist, but I also have all the plans and movements for the gang. All their operations. So we can use these to plan our attacks.” I smile, and pat him on the back. 

“Nice job.” I say, and he blushes, and turns back to his computer.

I love him. He's so adorable.

Lui looks back to me. 

“Let's grab some gear and kick their asses! We know where they're gonna be tonight! Let's go!” 

I shake my head.

“Lui, we can't be rash about this. We need to go in smart.” Lui crosses his arms and sighs, and sits back down in his chair, grumbling. 

Marcel looks over at me. 

“Seriously, though, Tyler. What are we gonna do now that we have this intel?” 

I look over at Craig, then back at Marcel. I smile, then look at Lui.

“We send in a spy.”

Lui looks up, and I grin.

“They don't know who Lui is. They know me, Marcel, and Craig. They have nothing on Lui. So we send him in, and get our information on what they're planning next, and  _ then  _ we strike.”

Lui nods, and I hand him my jacket. 

“Go to the strip club. Back hallway, there's a door with the symbol on it. The guy’s name is Cozmo.  _ Be careful _ . He's a dangerous son of a bitch.” 

Lui smiles, and then runs outside. I watch him get in his car, and drive off. I turn back to Marcel and Craig. 

“Okay, while we wait, what do you guys want to-” 

All of a sudden, the window breaks, and a small canister is thrown in. It immediately starts to exert smoke, and my eyes widen. 

“MOVE!” I yell, but the gas starts to take its toll. Craig collapses, and I stumble over to him as Marcel falls behind me. I pick Craig up, but then I fall myself, and blackout with Mini’s head on my chest.

* * *

 

 

“Wake up.” 

I hear a voice say, and my sort of flutter a bit, and I can tell I have another blindfold on. My hands are tied again, this time behind me. 

“I SAID WAKE UP!” 

Someone punches me, and I fall to the floor. 

“DON'T HURT HIM!” I hear someone yell, and then I hear a somewhat familiar voice from above me. 

“Shut your little pie hole, Mini Ladd, or I'll have my boys redecorate this room with the insides of your skull. Wildcat crossed us, and now he's gonna pay the price.” 

“Cozmo, we don't want trouble.” Mini says, and then I hear Lui mumble from beside me. 

“Speak for yourself.” 

I groan and lift myself onto my knees, and then someone punches me again. I taste blood in my mouth, and I spit it out. I hear Cozmo laugh, then I feel Lui knock against me. 

“Cozmo, you ass, you touch Tyler again, and I will kill you.” 

Cozmo laughs. 

“What are you gonna do?” 

I feel Lui jump up, and then I hear a yell. 

“Lui, what are you doing?!” I hear Marcel say. I look around frantically, but I can't see through this damn blindfold. 

“Craig! What's happening?!” I yell, as I try to get my hands untied. 

“Lui jumped up and tackled Cozmo! He's got his gun.” I smile. Nice one, Lui. Then I hear Marcel shout, and a click. 

“Lui, put the gun down, or Marcel dies.”

“No.” 

“You would have me kill Marcel rather than put the gun down? Wow.”

“SHUT UP, COZMO!” I scream, and I hear him laugh. 

“Wildcat, you have nothing in your favour right now. I suggest you keep your mouth shut.” 

“Leave him alone, you ass!” Lui yells, and then I hear the click of a gun. 

“Fine. I won't kill Marcel. I have another in mind.” 

Then I hear a bang, and I hear Lui scream. 

“NO! YOU BASTARD!!” I hear Marcel yell. 

I look around. 

“Lui…..?” 

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, and then the blindfold is removed from my eyes. I look around the room, and then I see Lui, lying in a pool of blood. My chest tightens, and I glare at Cozmo. 

“You piece of shit.” I say through gritted teeth. He smiles his crooked grin, and then punches me again. I feel blood drip from my nose, and then Cozmo walks over to Craig. He pulls out his guns, pushing them against Marcel and Craig’s heads. 

My eyes widen. 

“No...please…” I say, and Cozmo smirks. I look to Craig with tears in my eyes. 

Cozmo looks from Mini, to me, then back to Mini. His eyes widen, and he swings his head to me with a grin on his face. 

“Oh…..Wildcat, you sly dog. You have a little boy by your side now. How cute.” He presses the gun against Craig’s head, and I cringe. 

“PLEASE! I'LL  DO ANYTHING!!” 

Cozmo’s face lightens. 

“ _ Anything _ ?”

I close my eyes and nod. Cozmo’s men look at each other and smirk. 

“You'll let yourself get beat for him?” 

Cozmo pushes, and I slowly nod. Marcel’s eyes widen. 

“Tyler, what are you doing?” He says, and I frown. 

“Saving you.” 

“Tyler…..no….” Craig says softly, and I look up at him. 

“You can't talk me out of this, Craig. I'll do anything to keep you safe. I promise.” I see a tear run down his face. I look up at Cozmo. 

“Well?” 

Cozmo snaps his fingers, and the two men let go of Marcel and Craig, and Cozmo holds the guns to their heads. The men walk over to me, and I sit up straight. Then one punches me across the face, hard. He has a ring on his finger, and I feel it cut through my skin. Blood sprays from my nose, and then he hits me again, and I spit out the blood filling my mouth. 

One kicks me in the stomach, and I double over. The other pushes me to the floor, and kicks me again. I feel my rib break, and I gasp for air. I hear Craig crying. One of the men lifts me to my feet, and grins at me. He punches me, and I spin around, and the other man punches me, pushing me back to the other man. He punches me again, his ring cutting me again, and then shoves me to the floor before pushing his foot on top of my back. 

My blood fills my mouth, and spills over my lips. It gushes from my nose, and also drips down my forehead from the gash left from the ring. 

The other kicks me again and again, and I choke on my blood. I cough it up, and Cozmo laughs gleefully.

Craig stares at me, tears streaming down his face. 

“STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!!!!” 

Cozmo looks down at him. 

“That's the idea." He grins. He meets the eyes of one of the men, and nods. The man pulls out a knife from his pocket, and flicks it open. 

My eyes widen, and Craig struggles against the ropes. 

"NO!" He yells. The man kneels next to me, then smirks. He lifts the blade, and I close my eyes, clenching my teeth. 

Then the pain of the blade stabbing into my chest makes my eyes shoot open. 

"TYLER!!!" Marcel and Craig yell simultaneously. I choke and gasp as the man smirks, twisting the knife. I cry out in pain, and flinch as he pushes it harder.

I can feel blood starting to soak my chest, and my eyes grow heavy. 

Craig pulls against his binds as hard as he can, glaring up at Cozmo.

"HE'S GOING TO DIE!!! STOP!!!" He screams, and Cozmo rolls his eyes.

"Well, that was the initial purpose, but you're right.” He snaps his fingers. 

“Boys, that's enough.” The men back away from me, and Cozmo looks at Marcel and Mini. 

“Do you promise not to try to fight if I untie you both?” 

Marcel glares at him, then Cozmo adds,

“If you don't, Tyler gets even more broken than he already is.”

Craig’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head.

“We promise!” 

Cozmo bends down and cuts the restraints on them, and they both run to me. 

Craig drops to his knees next to me, and lifts my head into his lap. 

“Ty…..” He whispers, pressing on the knife wound to stop the bleeding. I groan and cough a little. 

“Oh my god….” Marcel says, looking at me. 

I shake my head.

“It's okay…..You're both safe now…..So I don't care…” I manage. Craig wipes some of the blood away from my lips. 

“Ty, they almost killed you.”

I nod. 

“But I would have died protecting the two people I love most.” I utter quietly, then smile and look at them both.

Craig lifts me up into a sitting position, and I lean against him. I wince when he accidentally touches my chest, where my broken rib is.

“Sorry.” He whispers, and I groan. Then he looks at Cozmo. 

“Okay….you beat Tyler to hell. Now leave us. He did what you wanted, and you said you’d leave.” 

Cozmo sighs. 

“That I did. But I will be seeing you three again.” He says, and smiles. He and his men walk out the door, and I sigh. I lean my head on Craig. I look over at Lui’s blood soaked body. 

“Is he….” I look at Marcel, who walks over to him. He bends down, checking his pulse. Then he solemnly looks back at us. 

“He’s gone.”

I grit my teeth. 

That son of a bitch. 

Marcel looks at me.

“We need to get you to a doctor, Tyler. You're hurt real bad.” 

I shake my head. 

“Nah….just a broken rib and knife wound. Nothing serious.”

He rolls his eyes. 

“Ty, that  _ is  _ serious.”

I smile, and then he and Craig lift me up. I groan when the pain flares up, but they manage to get me to stand. 

“I'll get the truck.” Marcel says, and he leaves Craig to hold me. Craig caresses my face. 

“Why do you do these things?” He asks, and I smile, and run my fingers through his hair. 

“Because I love you.” I say weakly. He smirks, then Marcel yells from outside. 

“Let's go!” Craig helps me outside, and they help me into the truck. Craig sits in the middle of the front seat, and I lean on him. Marcel pulls onto the road, and then looks over to me.

“Jezus, Tyler. You gotta stop getting hurt. The hospital is gonna think you're all kinds of crazy.”

I shrug my shoulders. 

“They wouldn't be wrong.” I laugh softly, and then I lean over and kiss Craig. He wipes some blood away from my forehead, and grins.

“What am I going to do with you?”


	4. Chapter 4

**_Two Months Later_ **

* * *

 

 

It's been two months since Cozmo and the Rebels took us, beat me, and killed Lui. 

That day, Craig and Marcel took me to the hospital, and I got all fixed up. After that, Marcel took me home, to my real home. 

I insisted Craig stay with me, and he happily obliged. 

He's been living with me. He's moving in next week. 

Daithi brought Kino back over the day I got home, and boy, was he glad to see me. But Craig and I are really happy. 

I love him so much. I yawn, and blink my eyes, the bright sun peeking through the blinds and finding it's way to my face.

I roll over to look at Craig. I gaze at him, sleeping beside me. I try not to wake him as I get out of bed and get dressed. I walk quietly into the kitchen, and Kino jumps up and down. Daithi brought him back over yesterday. 

I put the coffee pot on, and then get out the frying pan. I grab the bacon from the fridge, and drop it in the pan. After a few minutes, it starts to sizzle. 

Then I hear a thud, and running footsteps. I turn around to see Craig come running into the room. 

“Is that bacon?!” He says, eyes wide, and I laugh. 

“Yeah you dipshit. Sit down, it's almost done.” Craig smiles, and obediently sits down at the counter, and I hand him a cup of coffee. He slurps it down, and grins. I take the bacon out of the pan, and plop it on a plate. I hand it to him, and he chows down. I grab one piece before he devours it all, and I grin. 

I rub his hair, and walk into the other room. I've been thinking about a lot lately, and I don't think I can deal with not letting it out. I glance back to the kitchen. 

“Hey, Craig, I'm gonna call Marcel. Why don't you jump in the shower, then get dressed, then we can play some Gmod.” 

Craig nods with a mouthful of bacon. I shake my head, grinning. Walking over to the bed, I pick up the phone on the nightstand. I walk out to the back deck, and dial Marcel’s number. I lean against the railing, and look out at the mountains.  I hear Marcel pick up. 

“Hey, Tyler. How are things with Mini?” 

I sigh.

“Good…..Hey listen. You're the only one I can talk to about this.” 

I hear Marcel shift the phone from one ear to the other. 

“Tyler, what is it?” 

I take a deep breath. 

“Listen, can you meet me downtown? Lloyds Bar. 9:00.” 

He sighs. 

“Okay, I mean, I guess. I'll see you soon.” He hangs up, and I look at my watch. 

8:27. 

Okay.

I walk back inside, and put the phone back on the bedside table. I see the bathroom door is open a little, steam creeping under and around the edges. I knock gently. 

“Craig?” I hear the shower curtain get pulled back a little, the plastic rings scraping on the metal rod. 

“Yeah, Tyler?” 

I can smell his shampoo. I smile. 

“Uh….change of plans. Sorry, I can't play Gmod till later. I gotta go into town for a little while. I'm meeting up with Marcel. I'll be back later, though.” 

“Okay, babe. I'll see you later.” He pulls the shower curtain closed, and I walk out of the room. I grab my jacket from the chair it was thrown on, and shrug it on. I snatch my keys from the bowl they were in on the half wall, and I open the door to the garage.

Unlocking my car, I climb in. It feels good to be back in my Lambo. I open the garage door, and then back out. I make a three point turn, and drive down the driveway. I pull onto the road, and head into the city.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, I pull up to Lloyd’s Bar, and get out of my car. I walk in, and grab a seat at the bar. The waiter comes over to me. 

“What'll you have?” He asks, and I shrug. 

“I'll just have a Guinness. Thanks.” 

He nods, and turns to the tap. He grabs a large glass, and fills it up so the foam overflows just slightly. He hands it back to me, and I take a sip. I sigh, and smile. I haven't had Guinness in a while. When I got drunk with Craig, we had Blue Moon. I take another sip, and set it down. I lean my arms on the table, thinking. 

“Hey, Tyler.” 

I hear from behind me. I turn.

“Hey, Marcel.” 

He walks over and sits down next to me. 

“One Blue Moon, please.” He says to the bartender, who pours it and hands it to him. He sips it, the looks at me. 

“Tyler, why couldn't you just talk to me over the phone?” He asks, and I sigh.

“Because I couldn't risk Craig hearing me.” 

Marcel’s eyebrows raise, and then I put my head in my hands. 

“Marcel, I am so scared I am going to lose him. I want to be with him forever. That much I know. So I want to do something about it.” 

Marcel looks at me, then smiles. 

“Tyler, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?” He asks giddily. I glance sideways at him, and take a swig of my beer..

“Yes. I want to ask Craig to marry me.”

* * *

 

Marcel grins. He drinks more of his beer. 

“I knew it. You two are adorable. Anyway, what do you want me for?” 

I look at him. 

“Well, two things. I want you to be my best man, and I want you to help me pick out a ring.” 

Marcel nods. 

“Okay. Of course I'll be your best man, and of course I'll help you pick out a ring. Dude, there's a jewelry store down the road. Let's head over there now.” 

I smile. 

“Sure!” I put a tip on the counter for the bartender and we head out. I follow Marcel out the door, and he starts walking down the sidewalk. 

“Dude, where are you going?” I ask, and he turns back around to face me, the brisk fall wind curling his hair. 

“Ty, the store is close enough for us to walk.” I shrug.  I catch up to him, and we walk down the road. As we pass a restaurant, the beautiful smell of pizza wafts out. Marcel turns the corner, then points at the store across the road. 

Jay’s Jewelers.

I smile, and we walk across the road, walking quickly as we avoid the oncoming cars. Marcel opens the door for me, and I walk in. The door shuts, blocking the gusts of wind. The atmosphere inside is nice, and calm. 

I walk over to the counter. A grey haired man, about sixty, turns around and smiles at me.

“Hello. My name is Jay. Can I help you with anything?” 

Marcel pushes me forward, and I glare back at him. He raises his eyebrow, and gestures forward with his hand. 

I sigh, and then turn back to Jay. 

“Um, yes. I want to buy an engagement ring for my boyfriend.” 

Jay smiles at me. 

“What's your name, young man?” He asks, and I grin. 

“Um. Tyler. Tyler Wilde.” 

He nods. 

“I see, and what is your boyfriend’s name.”

“Craig Thompson.” 

He rubs his chin. 

“Well, Tyler, let's see what I can do for you.” He walks out from behind the counter, ands puts his hand on my shoulder.

“Now, what is Craig like?” 

I smile.

“He's really nice, and caring, and sweet. He always thinks of others, and he’s just my little Mini Ladd.”

Jay laughs.

“Well, I think I have a good ring for you, Tyler, for your ‘Mini Ladd.’” He guides me over to a display case, and unlocks it. He takes out a small ring in a black box, and holds it up for me to see. It's a very well crafted band, and has a perfect shape. It's beautiful design gives it a certain glow, and I smile. 

“Thank you Jay. This is the one.” I don't even have to look at other rings. I don't want to. I know Craig will love this one. 

Jay smiles.

“I knew you would like it.”

I walk back to the counter with him, where Marcel is still waiting. He looks up. 

“Find one?” 

I smile. I hold it up, and open the box for Marcel to see. He grins.

“Craig will love it.” 

I nod. I turn back to the counter. I give Jay my credit card, and he swipes it. I enter my PIN number, and then he hands my card back to me. He shakes my hand.

“Good luck with Craig, Tyler. I hope he's the one.” 

I nod, smiling.

“Oh, he is. He is.” 

Marcel and I walk out the door, and we walk back up to the cars. He leans against his car, parked just behind mine.

“Do you like it?” He asks, and I nod.

“It's perfect. Thank you.”

Marcel shrugs.

“Dude, no problem. Hey, you go home, and propose to your little Mini Ladd. Call me later.”

I nod.

“I will!” I jump in my car, and head home.

* * *

 

I pull into the driveway, and open the garage door. I slowly pull into the garage, and shut off the car. I get out of my car, and smile. I walk over to the door, and turn and close the garage door, then walk in the house. 

I take off my jacket, and hang it up in the closet. I stick my hand in my pocket, where I feel the ring. 

I grin, then look around. 

“Craig? Im home!” I call out, and then I hear a slam. Craig comes running in, and wraps his arms around me. 

“Hey! Sorry, I was playing Would You Rather with Daithi.” 

I nod. He kisses my cheek. 

“So, what did you and Marcel do?” 

I smile. 

“We had a beer at Lloyd’s and then talked for a little while.” 

He nods. 

“What about?” 

I smile.

“Well, we talked mainly about one thing, and Marcel helped me  to pick it out.” 

Craig raises his eyebrow, and I smile. I hold his hand, and then get down on one knee. 

I pull the box out of my pocket, and I open it.

“Craig Thompson, will you marry me?” 

Craig gasps, and I can see a tear roll down his cheek. 

“Tyler...Oh my god…” 

I smile. 

“So……” 

He laughs through his tears of joy. 

“YES! One million times YES!” He wraps his arms around me and I kiss him, and laugh. 

I slip the ring onto his finger, and he smiles up at me, tears still in his eyes. I wipe a tear from his cheek. 

“Dry those tears, baby. I can't have you crying now.” 

He sniffs, and smiles. I pull him into another kiss, and he wraps his hands around my neck. I place my hands on his hips, and as we pull away from the kiss, we stay standing here holding each other, and I start to sway and step with him. 

He leans his head on my chest, and we move around the room, dancing to no audible music.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Three Months Later..._ **

 

I straighten the light blue tie around my neck, and button up my tuxedo. The off white color brings out the blue color of everything else.

I sigh, and Marcel puts his hand on my shoulder. He turns me around, and puts the boutonniére on the collar of my tux. He smiles.

“Tyler, you look amazing.” He says as he brushes his hands down my sleeves, and I look at him. 

He’s wearing a tux of the same color, and he smiles. 

“Are you ready?” He asks, and I nod. 

“More than anything.” We walk out the door, and into the chapel.

I look around at all the baby blue curtains, and the light blue and white roses around the room, and at the end of each pew.  I smile.

Marcel and Brian have helped us plan this for months.

I wish Lui could be here.

I sigh, but then I know that he would be happy for me. We called a lot of our old friends, and invited them.

I called a lot of my old gaming buddies, as did Craig. I have no idea who some of his friends are, and he has no idea who some of mine are. But it's going to be a great wedding. 

As I look out into the pews, I see my old friends. 

Evan Fong, Jonathan Dennis, David de Nogla, Scotty Forseroven, Anthony Pandes, and Brock Snucken.  

The preacher looks over at me.

“Father Thomas, thank you.” I say, and he nods.

“Of course, my boy. The joining of two in a forever bond is a magical day.” 

Then I hear the music, and everyone turns to look down the aisle. I look up, and smile. 

Brian stands at the door, in a matching tux to Marcel, and then turns to look out the door.

I grin widely as I see Craig walk in the door. His tuxedo matches mine perfectly, and smiles at me, and walks up the aisle. He grins at me as he steps up onto the platform, and I take his hand. 

“You look beautiful.” I say, and he grins.

“Well, you're handsome beyond belief.” He says, and I smile. 

Father Thomas steps up to us. He looks to me, then to the chapel.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together these two men in Holy Matrimony, which is commended of Saint Paul to be an honourable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully, and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.”

I smile at Craig, and he blushes. 

Father Thomas looks to the two of us. 

“Please join hands.”

I take Craig’s hands in my own, and smile. Thomas looks from us.

“I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows.”

I look to Craig, deep into his brown eyes, and I smile.

“I, Tyler Wilde, take you, Craig Thompson, to be my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, For richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.” I smile, and then Thomas looks at Craig. 

Craig smiles. 

“I, Craig Thompson, do take you, Tyler Wilde, to be my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, For richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.” Craig grins, and Father Thomas looks to Marcel. 

He brings forward the rings, and Father Thomas takes them. 

“Bless, O Lord The Giving of these rings that they who wear them, may live in your peace and your favour all the days of their life; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.” He turns to us. He looks at me.

“As you place this ring on your partner’s finger, I ask that you repeat these words.” 

Craig and I gaze into each other’s eyes, and we say together, 

“This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I wed thee.” 

We slip the rings onto each other’s fingers, and I pull Craig into a kiss. 

Everyone in the chapel erupts with applause, and I hear Marcel whistling. I hold Craig close, then we turn out to our friends.

Evan jumps up, and laughs. 

“YEAH! THE MINICAT IS REAL BOYS!” 

I laugh, and then Craig and I walk down the aisle together. I hook my arm around his, and he smiles.

“So how does it feel to be my husband?” I ask, and he grins.

“It's the best feeling in the world, love.” 

I bend over and kiss him, and we walk out the door.

* * *

 

 

At the reception, I meet a lot of good friends of Craig. 

His best man, Brian Terriser, is really cool. 

Adam Montoya, also known as Seananners, is one of the guys Craig games with, as well as Max Gonzalez, Jordan Maron, and Steven Ze. 

After the reception, we walk back down the long dirt road to my car. Our suits almost match the white of my car.

I lean against the side of my car, and Craig walks over to me. He leans against me, and presses his lips against mine. I smile, and hold him close.

I can't think of anyone I would rather be with. I close my eyes, and I zone out of the moment. Then I hear a twig snap, and my head jerks up. 

Craig looks up at me.

“Ty, what is it?”

I shake my head.

“I don't know. I hear a stick snap.” 

Craig sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Tyler, it's probably just a squirrel.” 

Then we hear another snap, and some rustling in the bushes close to us. 

My eyes widen. I push Craig down behind the car quickly, and as soon as my head moves just below the car, I hear a gun spew bullets, and I hear them hitting the car. I cringe when I think of the damage it's doing to the paint job. 

I look to the reception building, but it's way too far away. I look into my car, and pull the keys out of my pocket. I unlock my car, and open the back door. I pull out the weapons rack, and Craig’s eyes widen. 

“Tyler, what is happening!?”

I shake my head. 

“I have a pretty good idea. Cozmo. He said he’d be back after us. But on our wedding day? That douchebag.” I lift my head up over the edge of the car to get a general idea of where the assailant is. I see the gun fire coming from the bushes about 10 metres away.

I aim the gun, and start shooting. The gunfire stops for a moment, and I hear a rusting. They must have ducked down. But then the gunfire starts again, and I crouch back down. Craig looks at me with huge eyes.

“Tyler, what do we do?”

I look over to the building down the road, and I get an idea.

“Craig, I need you to be careful, but I’ll keep this guy occupied, and you just run as fast as you can to the reception building.” 

He hesitates, then nods. I stand up, and start shooting again.

“GO!” I yell, and Craig takes off. I shoot into the bushes, and grit my teeth. 

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ON MY WEDDING DAY, YOU ASSHOLES?!?!” I scream. The gun fire slows a little, and I smile. They're running out of ammo. 

But then I hear a scream. My eyes widen. 

Craig! 

I turn to see a man with the Rebel jacket on holding Craig in a chokehold. I run towards him.

“Let him go!” I yell, and the man laughs. Then I hear a more familiar laugh. Cozmo walks out from behind a tree, and looks at me with that crooked grin.

“Cozmo….” I growl, and he looks from me to Craig. 

“Well, I see you two got along fairly far.” He says with a snicker. I frown.

“Why can't you just leave us alone?! We left you Rebels alone! We went and lived our own lives! Why can't we do that in peace?!” 

Cozmo crosses his arms. 

“Because someone knows too much.”

He looks to Craig, and then back at me. I turn to look at Craig. 

“Craig...what is he talking about?” 

Craig hangs his head.

“I'm sorry, Ty. I had to do more research on them. I wanted to get dirt on them, and then use it against them. But I found much more than that. I found all the inner workings of the gang.” 

Cozmo looks up to me. 

“See. Someone just couldn't keep their nosy little ass out of our business.”

I stare at Craig.

“Baby, why? Why didn't you tell me?!” 

He shakes his head.

“I was going to! But I wanted to make sure it was real first!” 

Cozmo holds Mini’s head up by his hair, and looks at me. 

“Oh, it was real. And now, I can't have that information out on the streets. Im sorry, Wildcat. You seem like a cool guy.” 

My eyes widen.

“WAIT!”

Cozmo nods at the man holding Craig. He takes out a knife, flips it around in his hand, and plunges it straight into Craig’s stomach.

* * *

 

My eyes grow huge.

“NOOOOO!!!!” I scream, and Cozmo laughs, and the man holding Craig drops him to the ground. I glare at Cozmo. 

“Leave us alone forever, now. I won't do any digging on you. No research, no anything. Just leave me alone.” 

Cozmo raises his eyebrows, then shrugs. 

“As you wish.” He and his men get in a car parked down the road, and drive off. 

I run to Craig’s side, and fall to my knees. The white of his tuxedo is stained by the bright red blood seeping from his stomach. 

He's breathing heavily, and I hold his hand. Tears run down my face, and I stroke his cheek. 

“You just hold on, Craig. Don't you leave me two hours after we got married.” I try to hold down on his wound, but blood seeps through my fingers. I look around, and then I see someone in the parking lot. 

It's Max. He's walking to his car, and I scream his name. 

“MAX!!!!”

He looks up, and then he sees me. He runs over, and then slows when he gets close.

“Holy shit…” He whispers, and I look up at him with red eyes.

“HELP ME! WE NEED TO GET HIM INSIDE!!!! THEN WE CAN DO SOMETHING!!!!” 

Max nods, and he helps me lift Craig up. Craig screams, and I close my eyes. The sound of him in pain kills me.

I already failed him.

Two hours ago I made a vow I would protect him.

I hate Cozmo. 

Max and I run in the door, and the people who are still here look up at us, then their eyes widen. Evan comes running over to me.

“TYLER! WHAT HAPPENED?!”

I look at Marcel. 

“Rebel.” 

Marcel cringes, and the others look from each other to me. Adam steps forward.

“You mean the gang?”

I nod. 

“Yeah. They were after us for a bit a while ago, but then five months ago, they beat the shit out of me, and then we haven't seen them since. That horrible day.” 

Marcel looks at me, and then to everyone else. 

“The day Lui…..” He says softly, and David hangs his head. He and Lui were close.

I look down at Craig, and the ever growing blood stain on his shirt. I glance back at everyone. 

“We need to do something. PLEASE!” 

Brock runs forward. 

“Let me see what happened.” He says, and I step back a little. He looks at Craig, examining the wound. 

I always forget he took a couple years classes at UMass in Boston, and is a Med Grad Student. He grabs a cloth, and puts it in my hands. 

“Press down hard on the wound. Stop the bleeding. I’ll be right back.” He says, and he runs outside. 

“Where the fuck is he going?” Max asks, and I shake my head.

“Don't know.” I hold the rag on Craig’s stomach, and he looks up at me. His big brown eyes seem a bit less bright. He reaches for my hand, and I intertwine our fingers. He sighs. 

“Im sorry……” He whispers, and my eyes widen. 

“What for?” 

He tilts his head a bit. 

“For not telling you. Now I went and screwed us.”

I shake my head. Brock comes running back in with a big red box. He slams it on the table, and opens it. I see tons of medical equipment, and he pulls out some sutures and thread. My eyes widen.

“You're gonna stitch him up NOW!? HERE!?”

Brock glances over to me.

“Would you rather we try to drive to the nearest hospital, which he might bleed out on the way to?”

I shake my head.

“NO! OF COURSE NOT!” 

Brock shoves me out of the way. 

“Then shut up.”

* * *

 

I watch as Brock unbuttons Craig’s tux, and lifts his shirt. 

I cringe at the wound, and I turn away. Tears stream down my face. I walk to stand with Marcel, and I lean against a table, and put my head in my hands.

“We've been married for two hours, Marcel, and I already failed him.” I sob. 

Then Marcel lifts my head, and smacks me across the face. 

Max and Adam turn to look at me and Marcel with wide eyes. I look up at Marcel, holding my cheek.

“Wha-” 

“Don't you  _ ever  _ say you failed him, Tyler. It wasn't your fault. It was Cozmo’s. That fucktard is out to ruin your life. You never failed Craig, and you never will. He knows that. He doesn't blame you at all. I know that. So don't try to blame yourself.” 

I hang my head and nod. I look back to Brock, who stands up.

“Well, I think that should do it for now. I mean, he's stable, and the stitches will hold. He’ll be okay.”

I look up to him. 

“Brock, I can't thank you enough.” 

He smiles. 

“Tyler, I'm a doctor. It's what I fucking  _ do _ .” 

I hug him, and he smiles. Then I bend down next to Craig. I smile. 

“It's okay, babe. You're okay now.” I whisper as I lean my head on his chest. I look back up to Brock. 

“Can I take him home, now?” I ask, and Brock nods.

“Just make sure the wound stays clean, and be careful.”

I nod, and I pick Craig up bridal-style.

How ironic.

I look down at him.

“Are you ready to go home, my husband?” 

He nods.

“Of course.” He strokes my face, and I carry him to our car. I carefully place him in the front seat, and then I walk around the car to get in. I slide in behind the wheel, and I glance over at him. He smiles, and leans towards me. I lean in, so he doesn't have to put that much strain on himself. I press my lips against his, and I smile. I then pull away, and look forwards.

I pull out of the parking lot, and we drive home. When I pull in the driveway, I park the car, and turn the key. I open the door, and run around to the other side to open the door for Craig. I pick him up again, and he laughs.

“Tyler, my god, you are adorable.” he says, and I poke his nose. 

“You are, too.” I carry him up the steps, and into the house. I bring him into the bedroom, and put him down on the bed. 

“Why don't we get cleaned up and into some different clothes?” I ask, and he nods, looking down at his blood-soaked tuxedo. I walk over, and pull off his tuxedo jacket. Brock had already unbuttoned it. I drape it over a chair, and then unbutton his shirt.

He smiles at me with his eyebrows raised, and I stare at him scoldingly. 

“Not now.” I say, and he sighs. 

“Fine.” 

I pull his shirt off, and look at the stitches in his stomach.

“Does it hurt?” I ask, looking up at him, and he shakes his head. 

“No. Whatever Brock gave me sure is working.”

I laugh, and then I open the drawer behind me. I grab his favorite  _ Bacon Strips _ tee shirt, and turn back to him. He sticks his arms out, not really being able to raise them up all the way. I slide his shirt on for him, and then I grab some sweatpants from the next drawer. I turn to him. 

“Do you need me to put  _ these  _ on for you, too?” I ask sarcastically, and he smiles and nods gleefully. 

I sigh, and walk over. I unbutton his slacks, and pull them down. He steps out of them, and I have him step into his sweatpants. I pull them up for him, and my hand brushes against his dick as I do, and he sighs. I can feel his erection. 

I groan. I want to so bad, but not now. Not until he’s at least a little better.

I smile at him, and then I turn and shrug off my own jacket. I toss it on the chair, and then unbutton my shirt. I walk over, and grab a navy blue tee shirt from the drawer. I pull it on, then strip down my slacks. I pull on some shorts, and turn to Craig. 

He lays down on the bed, and I lay next to him with my arm around him. He snuggles into my arm, and then he looks up at me. He pokes me in the nose.

“Boop.”

I smile, and lean over and kiss him. I lift his hand, and intertwine our fingers.

Looking at the silver rings on our fingers, I smile.

I glance back at him, and he grins. 

“I love you, Tyler.” Craig says, and I smile. I run my fingers through his hair. He scoots closer and leans his head on my chest.

“I love you too, Craig.” I say, and I wrap my arms around him, his body curving perfectly to mine. He closes his eyes, and I feel his breathing slow. 

He's asleep.

I kiss the top of his head, and close my eyes, and lean my head back. 

I pull Craig closer.

I sigh, and fall asleep holding my husband.


	6. Chapter 6

About five days after Craig got stabbed, Brock came over and said that he could take the stitches out.

So Craig is now okay, but is super clingy. 

He won't even let me get groceries on my own. 

I think he's paranoid.

But I don't really mind. The more time I can spend with him the better. 

I've been thinking about giving up being a hitman. It's just too dangerous, and with Craig as my husband now, I have to protect him through thick and thin. 

Brian moved back to Ireland, because he felt it was too dangerous to keep doing this. He also said he missed home.

I roll over in bed, yawning. I look at the clock.

7:58.

I sigh, and get up. I pull on some jeans, and then a sweatshirt over my tee shirt. I walk sleepily into the living room, and then into the kitchen. I put the coffee on, and then walk over to the fridge. I open the door, and the dull light bulb illuminates the small amount of food we have. I sigh, and grab the eggs.

I close the fridge, and then put the eggs on the counter. I bend down and pull out the frying pan, and set it on the stove. I turn the dial, and wait for it to warm up. When the stove is ready, I crack an egg, and have it drop into the pan, the white of the edges dulled by the perfectly yellow yolk. I watch as it sizzles, and I hear Craig get up and get in the shower. 

I smile, and then turn back to the egg. It looks done, so I flip it onto a plate. I crack another egg, and start to fry that one. 

Craig gets out of the shower after only five minutes.

He takes the shortest showers. 

My showers are pretty much some of the best 20 minutes of my day. I can hear him opening drawers to get dressed, and I flip the egg onto the plate. I shut off the stove, and grab the hot sauce from the fridge. 

You can't have eggs without hot sauce. 

Craig walks in in sweatpants and a tee shirt. He walks up behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist. 

“Morning, love.” He says, and I spin around, putting my hands on his waist.

“Good morning.” I say, and pull him close for a kiss. He smiles, and I pull away.

“I made eggs for breakfast.” I say, and then I point to the coffee pot.

“Oh, and there’s coffee.” 

Craig sighs. 

“Oh thank god.” He says, walking over to the coffee pot. He pulls his mug down from the cabinet, and fills it up.

“Do we have any milk?” He asks, and I nod towards the fridge.

“It's probably stale. I need to go shopping.” 

Craig opens the fridge, and opens the cap of the milk, and smells it, then shrugs. 

“It's fine.” He pours some in his coffee, and the turns to me. We sit down, and I hand him his egg. He smiles at me, and starts to eat. 

“Ty, this is really good.” He says through a mouthful of food. I smile. I pour some hot sauce on mine, and then I start to eat my egg. It  _ is  _ pretty good, I guess. 

Craig finishes up, and walks over to put his plate in the dishwasher. I do the same, and then I pull him in close to me, and I smirk. 

“You know what we haven't done in a while?” I say, and he raises his eyebrows.

“Yes?” 

I grin, and I pick him up, and he shrieks, and then starts laughing. I carry him over to the couch, and then plop him down, and fall on top of him. Then I look around, at the massive windows around my living room. I look back down at him. 

“Maybe this isn't the best spot……” I smile, and pick him back up and carry him back into the bedroom. I fall onto the bed with him still in my arms, and he smiles. 

“Finally.” He says, and I grin. I kiss his nose, and he giggles. I gaze longingly into his eyes.

“Do you want me?” He asks with a grin. I smirk.

“Oh, yes.” I stroke his cheek, and then roll over to pin him underneath me. He looks down, and grins. 

“Nice erection.”

I look down at my pants, and then back to Craig.

“Thanks. It's for you…..” 

He sighs, and smiles. I sit up off of him for a moment, and I take his shirt off. He lifts his arms up, and I slide it over his head. I toss it to the floor, and Craig then moves closer to take my shirt off of me. I smile at him as he lifts my shirt up and over my head, and the smile is lost for a moment as my eyes are blocked by the shirt, but it reawakens when my shirt is pulled off completely.

I lean forward, and kiss Craig, pulling him into me as I fall onto him. I lay on top of him again, and he wraps his arms around my neck. I smile, and pull him closer, my hands around his waist. We pull away for a moment, and look lovingly at each other. Craig then slowly slides his hand down my chest and starts to unzip my jeans. I smile. He unzips them, and then pushes them down about six inches. 

He then proceeds to slide his hand into my boxers, take hold of my cock and slowly rub. I gasp as he does, and then look down at him. 

“I want to bang you so bad right now.” I say, and he grins. 

“Then by all means…” He says, and I grin. I sit up, and Craig takes his hand out of my boxers. I pull him onto my lap, and into another kiss. I slide my tongue into his mouth, and meet his tongue. I reach down his throat, and he grins. I pull away from the kiss, and a small string of spit hangs from his lips. I reach up and wipe it away. I stroke his face, and run my fingers through his hair, making it stick up. I laugh, and he smiles. 

I flip him over on his stomach, and I slide his sweatpants down his legs a bit, enough so that I can get in. I reach over to the nightstand, and open the drawer. I pull out the lube, and pop the cap. I apply a generous amount onto my fingers, and I slowly insert one finger, then two and three. Craig moans, and tenses up. I push out, spreading my fingers. Craig whines, and I smile.

“It's okay, sweetie.” 

He nods, and smiles. 

“I know, babe.” 

I push my fingers deeper, and he sighs. I then slide my fingers back, and I pull my penis out. I move onto Craig, and slowly ease down. Craig sighs as he feels my erection against him, and then I thrust down into him. He screams, and I caress his face.

“It feels so good….” He whispers, and I bend down next to him.

“I know.” I whisper, and he giggles. I grab his hips, and I forcibly thrust into Craig. He moans, and I push harder. He bucks his hips up, forcing my dick deeper. I sigh, and then he bucks again. I feel my dick burrow deeper, and he groans.

“Oh….Ty….”

I smile.

“Craig….” I moan, and he grins. I sneak my hand around to find his cock, and I grip it tightly. He gasps, and I start to gently jerk him off, in rhythm to my thrusts. He groans, and I rub harder. I thrust down on him harder, and my dick moves deeper. 

Craig moans, and bucks his hips up again, at the same time I thrust down, and the force of it causes my penis to move in balls deep. I hit Craig’s prostate and he hardens in my hand. I smile. 

He loves this.

I rub his erection, and coo to him.

“Baby…..” I say softly, and he tilts his head back to look at me. I thrust again, and then he hardens again. He moans, and gasps.

“Ty, Im close!” He says, and I stroke his face again with the back of my hand.

“Don't worry.” I say, and he smiles, then gasps as he comes on the bed. I push again, and I feel myself burrow balls deep again. I feel myself get warm, and my eyes widen. 

“Baby, Im so close right now.” 

Craig grins.

“Then don't hold back.” I sigh, and then I feel my cum flow into Craig, who flinches at the sudden warmth of it. I smile, and Craig looks back at me. 

“Harder.” 

I happily oblige, and thrust into him as hard as I possibly can. Craig screams with delight. 

“OH TYLER! YES!” 

I moan, and feel myself go as far as possible. Craig turns his head to me. 

“Harder…..”

I shake my head. 

“Craig, I can't  _ go _ any harder.” 

He frowns, and I smile.

“Well maybe a little.” 

His eyes light up, and I push even harder, as hard as I possibly can. I scream, and Craig starts to cry. He laughs, and I wipe the tears from his eyes.

“Don't cry, sweetie. There's no need.” He smiles, and I push again. 

“Is that hard enough?” I ask, and he smiles.

“Yesss…….” he moans, and I sigh. I feel myself about to climax again, and I smile as I cum into Craig. It fills his hole up, and it spills over. He gasps at the sudden warmth, and then sighs. I feel my erection disappear, and I pull out. 

Craig whines as I do, and I collapse on the bed next to him. My cock drips with cum, and the bedsheets have a growing stain. I smile at Craig, and then kiss him. He smiles. 

“Thank you. I missed this.” He gasps, out of breath, and I, too, am breathing hard. I smile at him. 

“I needed this.” 

He nods. Then he looks down at my dick, and licks his lips. 

“Would you like some?” He asks, looking back up to me, and my eyes widen with glee. 

“Of course.” I say, and he slowly lowers his head, and pulls my pants down a few more inches. I smile, and he opens his mouth to let my penis enter it. I sigh, and he closes his lips around my dick. He starts to suck, and I moan. He runs his tongue up and down my shaft, and I feel him smile. I sigh, and then buck my hips up, making Craig deepthroat me. 

He laughs, and I smile. He sucks harder, and I feel myself getting warm again. 

“Craig…….” I say, but before I can get anything else out, I cum all over him, in his mouth and on his face. He pulls away and laughs, the cum dripping from his lips. I laugh, too, then wheeze. He laughs harder.

“Tyler, your laugh is the best sound ever.” He says, and I pull him up next to me.

“Yours, too.” I say, and he smiles. I pull him closer, and I pull his sweatpants up for him. He pulls my pants back up, over my cock, and he zips them up. I drag him into me, and I kiss him deeply. I can still taste my cum on his lips, and it drips down his chin. I pull away from the kiss, and Craig rests his head on my shoulder.

“So how did you think our first married sex was?” I ask, and he smiles.

“Wonderful.” He says, and I intertwine our fingers.

“I love you…” Craig says as I lean my head on top of his.

“I love you, too.” I say.

“I love you more.” He says, and I smirk.

“I love you most.”

We laugh, and I wheeze again. He smiles.

“That really is my favorite sound.”

“What, the sound of me wheezing after I laugh?” I ask. He smiles.

“YES!”

I snicker, and I sit up.

“Well, that was the best way to start a morning ever. You wanna get up now?” I ask, and Craig closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“No. Let's just go back to bed. We can get up later.”

I smile.

“I like this plan.”

We lay back down, and I pull the covers up to our waists. Craig snuggles into me as I turn on my side, and the curves of his body perfectly fit to mine. I sigh, and wrap my arms around him tighter. He sighs, with a smile on his face, and he snuggles closer.

I smile, and I close my eyes. We fall back asleep, happy to be married together.


	7. Chapter 7

I open my eyes and look at the clock. 

11:32. 

I sigh, and roll over onto my side to look at Craig. I reach over and run my fingers through his hair, and he slowly opens his eyes. He smiles at me, and I point at the clock. 

“We gotta get up now.” 

He sighs. 

“Fine.” 

I roll out of bed, and get up. As I pull on some jeans, I glance back at Craig. 

“You wanna call Marcel and Daithi and see if they wanna hang out?” I ask, and Craig nods while he yawns.

“Yeah…...sure.” He says through a yawn. I smile, and walk over to the phone. I pick it up, and dial Daithi’s number. I hold the phone to my ear. It rings four times, then I hear Daithi’s deep voice.

“Hullo?”

“Hey Nogla. It's Tyler. Craig and I were wondering if you wanted to come over and just chill, maybe play some video games? Im gonna see if I can get Marcel, too.” 

I hear Daithi sigh.

“Yeah, sure. I'll be over soon.”

“Okay. See ya.” I hang up the phone, and pick up my mobile. I flick it on, and pull up Marcel’s number. I text him,

_ Marcel, wanna hang out? Our place. Nogla’s coming. Video games? _

I send it, and then seconds later, I hear a ping, and I look down to see Marcel’s reply.

_ I was on my way over there anyway. See you in two.  _

I smile. 

Cool. Get some video games in. Haven't done that in a while. 

A few moments later, I hear my doorbell ring, and I walk over to the door. Kino comes running up behind me, and I hold him back. I open the door, and I smile.

“Hey, Marcel.”

“Hey, Ty. Nogla’s right behind me.” He says, thumbing back behind him. I see Nogla walking up the path, and I grin.

“C’mon in.” I say, and I hold open the door. I look back to Nogla.

“Daithi! Move your fat ass and get in here!” I say, laughing, and he runs in. I close the door, and then I call to Craig. 

“Babe! Marcel and Nogla are here!” 

Daithi laughs, and I turn to him. 

“What?” I ask, and he shrugs.

“I just think it's cute how you call him 'babe'.” He says, and I smirk. 

“Oh yeah. Not like you’d know anything about that, loner.” 

Marcel gasps, and laughs. Nogla frowns.

“Dude, I have a girlfriend!”

I grin.

“Like the one you had on that Gmod scary map? Evan told me about that.” 

Marcel and I snicker, and Daithi’s brow furrows. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He grumbles. Craig walks in, pulling on a shirt. He looks up at the guys.

“Hey!” He says, then he looks at me and smiles.

“Tyler, are you gonna put a shirt on, or what?” I look down, not even realizing I wasn't wearing a shirt. I laugh, and I run back to our room. I grab a random tee shirt, and pull it on. I walk back out, and smile.

I then walk over to the tv, and flick it on. 

“Call Of Duty?” I ask, and Marcel nods.

“Black Ops II.” He says, and I nod. I put the game in my Xbox, and I hand the controllers to my friends. I smile.

“Get ready to have your asses kicked.” I say, and Nogla scoffs. 

“Yeah right.”

I sigh. 

“Okay…” 

Craig smiles at me. I wink, and then I start the game.

* * *

 

An hour later, Daithi throws down the controller in frustration. 

“GODDAMNIT, TYLER!!!!” He screams, and I laugh.

“Don't you mean God Dam-b it?” 

C raig rolls his eyes. 

“Tyler, not this shit again.” He says, laughing, and Marcel grins. I shrug.

“Nogla, I told you you we're going to get your ass kicked.”

He sighs, and then rests his chin in his cupped hands. 

He grumbles something about ' _Fock my life'_ , and ' _Tyler, you prat'_. 

I smile, and then turn to Marcel.

“Hey, you want a drink?” I ask, and he nods. 

“Come on.” I say, and we both get up and walk to the kitchen. I stop him in front of the fridge, and look over his shoulder towards Nogla and Craig, who are talking and laughing about the game. I look back to Marcel. He eyes me with worry. 

“Tyler, what's this about?”

I stare at him. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Why were you coming to see me? And don't say it was just for a visit, you don't do that kind of shit. Marcel, what's going on? Craig and I have still been monitoring Rebel activity, and they're getting more and more aggressive. Can you tell me anything?” I ask, and Marcel stares at me with wide eyes, then hangs his head.

“Ty, I fucked up.” 

I step back, and look to the living room, where Daithi and Craig have stopped talking and are looking at us. 

Craig questions me with his eyes, and I shrug.

I look back to Marcel. 

“What did you do?” I ask, and he glances up to me. 

“I-I……” 

Then all of a sudden, his eyes widen, and he jumps in front of me. 

“Wha-?!” I say, and just as he jumps in front of me, a bullet shatters my window, and I get knocked back from Marcel falling on me. 

I feel the wind get knocked out of me, and I cough, then wheeze. I look down at Marcel.

“Mar-Marcel?” I ask quietly, and I roll him over, and my eyes widen. 

A massive blood stain soaks his chest, and his eyes widen as he looks up at me, blood dripping from his lips.

\Craig and Nogla come running around the corner of the counter, and Craig gasps when he sees Marcel. I look up at him.

“Call an ambulance!” I yell, and he nods, and runs to the phone. Daithi kneels down next to me. 

I look back at Marcel, and he grabs at my hand. I wrap my hand around his.

“Marcel….” I whisper, and he coughs. 

“Ty….I.I led them here…..I'm sorry….I didn't mean to...I never wanted to put you guys in danger….. But they wouldn't leave me alone…..I tried to hide….I'm sorry….” 

I shake my head.

“Marcel, it's not your fault…..please don't die. We need you. You're the only guy cool enough out of all of us to put up with the bag of dicks we all are.” 

He smiles slightly, then coughs a bit, and more blood drips from his mouth. 

Daithi grabs the kitchen towel, and he pushes down on Marcel’s wound. Marcel winces, and Nogla stops. 

“Sorry.” He pushes down again, and Marcel gasps. He looks at me.

“Take care of our friends….” He says, and my eyes widen.

“No…..no…..” I say, as I watch Marcel’s eyes slowly lose their light. They close, and his hand drops from mine. 

I feel my tears run down my face, and then Craig runs in.

“The ambulance is on the-” 

He stops when he sees Marcel, and his eyes widen. I look back to him, and he drops to his knees beside me. I hug him tightly, and Nogla puts his arms around both of us. I feel Craig’s shoulders shaking, and I hold him tighter.

“It's okay. He….he was a good friend.”

I stand up, and wipe the tears from my eyes. 

He  _ was  _ a good friend. 

He took the bullet for me.

I can't repay that ever. 

I look at Craig and Nogla. 

“We need to move his body. Bring him somewhere to bury him.” 

Their eyes widen. 

“What?” Nogla asks, and I stop.

“Well...Nogla, that's what you  _ do  _ when someone dies. You bury them.” 

Nogla looks from me to Marcel.

“But….but….” He stutters, and I shake my head.

“No, Nogla. He's  _ gone. _ I don't want to accept it anymore than you do, but we have to deal with it. I can't just have his dead body lying on my kitchen floor!” I yell at him, and he shrinks back. 

“Ty…” Craig says, as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I sigh.

“Sorry. But come on. We can bury him next to Lui.”

Craig nods, and Nogla sighs. I take a blanket from the closet, and we wrap Marcel up in it. We carry him to my truck, and we drive to the top of the hill where we buried Lui. Once we get there, I grab the shovels from the back of the truck, and hand one to Nogla, and one to Craig. 

“Come on.” I say, and we start to dig.

* * *

 

After half an hour, I wipe my brow, and look over at them.

“Okay, it's good.” I say, and they nod. We carefully lift Marcel’s body out of the truck, and carry him to the grave. We cautiously lower him into the hole, and set him gently on the bottom. I turn, and start to shovel the dirt back into the hole. 

Craig steps back, and he walks to the truck. I sigh, and turn back to Daithi. He and I shovel the dirt back in, and once the grave is full, we pat it down.

I kneel down, and put my hand on Marcel’s grave. 

“I'm sorry, Marcel. You got taken too early in this fight.”

I look at Lui’s grave, and put my other hand on his.

“You, too, Lui. You both sacrificed so much for Craig and I. Thank you.” I stand up, and wipe the tears from my eyes. I turn my back to the graves, and glance at Daithi. 

“Let's go.” I say, and we walk back to the truck.

* * *

 

We drop Daithi off at his apartment, and Craig and I drive home in silence. 

When we get home, I unlock the door, and we walk in. I stop at the door to the kitchen, and glance in. 

A large pool of blood still stains the floor. I sigh. 

I look at Craig, who glances slightly at me, not even looking anywhere near the kitchen. He walks into the bedroom, and he flops on the bed face down. 

I walk to the door of the bedroom, and I look over at him. He buries his face into his pillow, and he screams. It comes out very muffled, and I sigh. 

I walk over, and sit on the edge of the bed. I rub Craig’s back, and I look at the silver ring on my finger as I do. Craig lifts his head and tilts it to me. I bend down and kiss him.

“I need to go clean the kitchen. I'll be back soon, sweetie. Then we can talk.” I say softly, and he nods, then buries his face in his pillow again. 

I stand up and walk out to the kitchen. I groan as I look at the massive pool of blood on the floor. I grab a bunch of towels, and I drop them to the floor. I see them soaking up the blood, and turning red themselves as they do. 

Marcel. 

God Damn it. 

I grit my teeth and narrow my eyes when I think of who did this. 

Why did you fuckers have to take my best friend?!

I finish getting the majority of the blood, and I grab the cleaner. I spray it on the floor, and scrub. I stand up after a few minutes, and sigh. There's still a slight tinge of red, but I can't be bothered to do more tonight. I wash my hands, then walk back to the bedroom.

I see that Craig changed into his sweatpants, but went back to his face-in-his-pillow pose. I pull on my sweatpants, and lay next to him. I slide his hand out from underneath the pillow, and intertwine our fingers. 

“Craig….” I say, and he flips his head to look at me.

“Ty...I'm scared. Who are they going to go after next?! Which one of our friends will be the next to die?! I can't take it!” He sits up, and I hold him in my arms. 

He sobs into my shoulder. I hug him tightly, and I kiss his forehead.

“Craig, no matter what happens, I will protect you. I promise. I made a vow. And even if it takes me to my last breath, I will keep it.”

He looks up at me with wide eyes.

“And I will protect our friends, too. Just like they protect us. We all stand for each other, Craig. And nothing can change that. You don't need to worry.”

He sniffs, and pushes his head farther into my shoulder. I rub his back, and close my eyes. 

“It's okay, Craig.” I whisper. 

“It's okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

_ One Week Later _

I sit in my car outside the funeral home, just staring at it. 

Three days ago, Evan called me. 

Rebel had shot Jon when he was driving home. Evan was with him, and Jon died in his arms. And now, today, was his funeral. 

Evan asked me to come, and Craig, too. But I wouldn't get out of the car. 

Craig tried to get me to come in, but I just can't. 

I can't look at another one of my friends who died because of my mistakes.

I'm the one who went into Rebel in a stupid, simple disguise they saw through in a second. 

Mozmo did this. 

He sent me in there, knowing that they would recognize me. 

Two of my friends have died because of me, one of them my best friend in the world.

I can't take it anymore. 

I sigh, looking down at my black suit. Craig’s is matching, but I guess I won't be there to match. I sigh and turn on the stereo. I crank up the Skrillex I have on cd, and I close my eyes, letting the bass shake the car. 

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I jump. I open my eyes, and turn to the open window. Craig is standing there, with Brock. I turn off the music and glance back to them. 

“Ty, we really want you to come in. Please. Evan needs you.” Craig says, his big, beautiful brown eyes meeting mine. I sigh. 

“I just….It's my fault he's dead, Craig. If I hadn't listened to Mozmo, and I hadn't gone in so cocky to the Rebels, Lui, Marcel, and Jon would still be alive. I can't deal with that.” I hang my head.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I look up just soon enough to see Brock glare at me, and then his palm collides with my face. 

Craig gasps, as do I. 

“Brock, what the fuck?!” I yell, and Craig looks at Brock. 

“Yeah, Brock. What was that for?” Brock sighs, and then plants both his hands on the edge of the door where the open window is.

“Tyler, it was  _ not your fault.  _ So I smacked you ‘cause if I hear you say it is one more time, I will punch you next time.”

I hold my cheek, and stare at him with wide eyes. He looks back at me, and it's silent for a moment. 

Then I crack a small smile. I pat Brock’s hand.

“Thanks.” 

Craig raises his hands in disbelief. 

“TYLER! You're thanking him for slapping you?!” He insists, and then I grin. 

“Well, I did kind of deserve that slap.” 

Craig stands with his arms still wide open, looking at me with wide eyes. Then he sighs, and rubs his eyes with his hand. 

“Tyler, I swear…” He mumbles, and Brock and I laugh. Brock leans down, and he smiles. 

“Soooooo, will you come in?”

I groan and smile.

“Yeah, sure.” 

He smiles, and he steps back from the door so I can get out. I turn the key to turn my car off, and I open the door. I step out, and then slam the door behind me. I grab Craig’s hand, and pull him into me. I kiss his cheek.

“Don't be frustrated with me, babe. I can be thick headed sometimes.” I say, and he looks at me with wide, sarcastic eyes.

“You think?! Understatement!” He says, and I laugh. 

I wrap my arm around his shoulder, and we all walk into the funeral home.

* * *

 

Evan turns around when he hears the door close. His eyes are red, but he smiles. 

“Tyler! I thought you weren't coming!”

I smile.

“Well, I wasn't going to, but….” I glance at Brock.

“....I have someone who knows how to get me to see sense.” I say, and Daithi looks at Brock. Brock shrugs. 

“I slapped him across the face, and he agreed to come in.” 

Everyone laughs, then I walk over to Evan. I hug him, and he wraps his arms tightly around me. 

“I'm sorry. Jon was a good friend.” 

He nods, and then pulls away.

I look behind him to Jon’s coffin. It has blue flowers around it, on the floor and on the coffin itself. Blue, his favourite color. 

Jon is laid in the coffin, in a black suit, his eyes closed so lightly it appears that he could wake at any moment from only a simple sleep. But I know that’s not the case. 

Evan glances at Jon. He sniffs, and then wipes his eyes. He walks to the podium, and we all sit down. 

Daithi, Brock, Craig, me, Scotty, and Anthony, and some people I don't recognize. I'm guessing they're Jon and Evan’s families. 

Evan clears his throat, and looks to Jon. 

“Jonathan was a good friend. He always helped everyone. He stood up for us, he made us laugh, he gave us light, and…..” He chokes up. 

“He gave me love.” 

I widen my eyes and look at Craig, who has the same expression. I turn to Brock. 

“Evan and Jon we're a thing? I thought they were just really good friends.” I whisper, and Brock turns his head slightly and leans towards me. 

“Tyler, they were together for almost a year and a half. They didn't really tell anyone, though. But that’s why Evan is so distraught. He and Jon were lovers.”

I look back to Evan, who wipes away his tears.

“Jon and I were together for almost 18 months. We had been friends for...well as long as I can remember. He was always there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. He was everything I could have hoped for.” He looks back at Jon, and sighs. He turns back to us. 

“I was going to propose to Jon the day he died.” 

I hear gasps, and I look around to see wide eyes around the room. Evan clears his throat again.

“We were on the way to town, where I was going to buy the ring….” Tears run down his cheeks. His voice cracks. 

“I was never able to say to the man who lit my heart how much I loved him.”

I feel Craig’s fingers intertwine with mine, and I look over to him. He has tears in his eyes, and I pull him closer. He leans his head on my shoulder, and I look back to Evan. 

He breathes deeply. 

“Jon was the best thing that ever happened to me. I feel that I can't go on without him, but I know that he would want me to keep on living. And for him I will do that.” He turns and puts his hand on the coffin, looking down at Jon.

He takes a deep breath, and his voice shakes. 

“Jon, you’ll be missed by all your friends and your family, but most of all, you'll be missed by me. I love you.”

* * *

 

After the service, I walk up to Evan. 

“Ev, that was a very moving speech. You did a good job.”

He nods silently, his eyes still red. I put my hand on his shoulder, and meet his gaze.

“Evan, I had no idea you and Jon were together.” 

He looks up, and smiles slightly. 

“Yeah. He asked me if I wanted to go out with him, and I gladly said yes. I’ve known him since we were three.”

I sigh, and I pull Evan into a hug. He sighs, then his shoulders start to shake. I hold him tight. 

“It's okay.” I say, as he cries into my shoulder. Daithi looks over at me, along with Scotty and Anthony. I meet their gaze, and nod. They smile, and I look back down at Evan. 

“Hey, Ev, why don't you come to our house. We can hang out, and you can just take some time to recuperate.” 

He pushes out of the hug, and then turns around. 

“Ty, as much as I want to take you up on your offer, I can't. Not yet. I just need some time alone. Please.”

I nod. 

“Of course. You know I'm here for you, though.” I say, and I walk back to Craig, leaning against the car. 

“Are you glad you came now?” He asks, and I nod.

“You we're right. He did need us here.” 

Craig nods. 

“You know, Tyler, I don't think you realize how much your friends look to you for leadership.” 

My eyes widen.

“Wait, what?” I ask, confused. 

My friends look to  _ me  _ for leadership? Why me? I've made so many mistakes.

“Why?” I ask Craig, and he looks taken aback.

“Tyler, you're the strength. The stability. They see you as smart, twitty, caring, strong, and most important, loyal. They all talk to me all the time, and they ask me about how you're doing. They worry about you, and you never even talk to any of them anymore.” Craig looks at me. 

I hang my head. He sighs, and picks my head up in his hands. 

“Tyler, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't avoid your friends to try to keep them safe. I know what you're thinking. You don't want them near you because you're worried they're going to get hurt. But the truth is, they're getting more hurt by this.”

I raise my gaze to him, and a tear runs down my cheek. 

“Ty, they need you. But not as much as you need them.”

I lean my head on Craig’s shoulder, and he wraps his arms around me. I feel my chest tighten, and then my eyes fill with tears. My shoulders shake as I cry onto Craig’s shoulder. He rubs my back, and holds me tighter. 

Then I hear a throat cleared, and I pull away. I look up, and turn to see Scotty, Brock, Nogla, Anthony, and Evan standing behind me, and they smile. 

Scotty steps forward. 

“Ty, we need your dumb ass back in the game. I miss your fucking face around here.” 

I laugh, and wipe away my tears. Anthony nods.

“Yeah, Tyler, we need our leader. More than that, we need our friend.”

I smile. I look at all of them, and I nod. 

“Okay….I'm sorry. I just didn't want any of you to get hurt. Because Jon, Marcel, and Lui got hurt when they were around me. I don't want anyone else to die because of me.” I say. 

Then I see Brock look at me and sigh. He walks forwards, and then stops in front of me, and I meet his gaze.

Then he suddenly swings his fist up to punch me in the nose. I feel blood come gushing out, and I fall against my car. 

Nogla, Evan, Scotty, and Anthony look at Brock with wide eyes.

“Dude! WHAT THE FUCK!” Anthony yells, and Craig snickers. 

“Tyler had it coming. Brock said he’d do it earlier.” 

Nogla raises an eyebrow.

“Do what?” 

I pick myself up, and hold my nose, the blood dripping through my fingers. 

“He told me that if I blamed myself for their deaths again, he’d punch me in the face.” 

Brock grins, and shrugs. I glance over at him. 

“But I didn't think you’d actually do it, you prick.” 

He laughs, and I grin. Craig hands me a napkin, and I hold it to my nose. He puts his arm around me. 

“So, are you going to stop blaming yourself? Or will I have to have Brock keep beating you up?” He says, winking. I smile, and shake my head. 

“No, I don't think that'll be necessary.” 

Brock laughs, and I sigh. 

“It's just hard for me to carry the weight.” 

Craig looks at me, then at our friends.

“You don't have to carry it alone.” He says, and I look to each of my friends. 

Evan nods at me, Brock grins, Nogla gives me a thumbs up, Anthony looks at me with his massive smile, and Scotty smirks, then pats my back. 

“We're all here for you, Ty.” 

I smile.

“Yeah. I know.”


	9. Chapter 9

_ 7 Months Later _

 

I get out of my car, and walk in the house. I hide the flower bouquet behind my back, and I smile. 

“Craig?” I call out, and he comes running in.

“Tyler! You're home from work early!” 

I smile. I take the flowers out from behind my back, and put them in his hands.

“Of course I'm home early, Craig. It's our anniversary! Or did you forget?” 

His eyes go wide, then he grins. He grabs my hand, and drags me into the gaming room.

“Craig, what is it? Do you just wanna play video games on our anniversary? Wha-” 

He stops, and smiles at me. 

“Tyler, wait right here.” He says, and I stand still. He runs into the little room where we store the camera stuff for youtube. We started making videos together, and it's going really well. All of our friends started making gaming videos, actually. We gave up our violent careers, and we're all youtubers now, and it's so much fun. 

Craig opens the door, and peeks around the corner. 

“I got you a present.” He says, and I raise my eyebrow. 

“You did?” I ask, and he smiles. He steps out of the door, and he’s holding a small dog with black fur with light brown and white paws. I grin. 

“His name is Archie. Happy Anniversary, Tyler.” Craig says, and my eyes widen. I smile hugely.

I take Archie in my arms, and he licks my face. I laugh.

“Craig, thank you so much. Now Kino has a friend.” I say, and he nods, smiling. I lean over and kiss him, and then I pull away. I gaze into his eyes. 

“I love you so god dam-b much.” I say, and I smirk. Craig rolls his eyes.

“Ty, again with the ‘dam-b’ thing.”

I smile, and I kiss him again. 

“You know you love me.” I say with a smirk. He sighs.

“More than anything. Anyway, I made a video with Nogla earlier.”

I smile.

“Really?” I say, and I set Archie down. I look up at Craig. 

“Does Kino know about him?” I ask, and Craig nods.

“They got acquainted earlier.” 

I let Archie run off, and I sit down in my chair, and pull Craig into my lap. 

“What kind of video?” I ask, and he grimaces. 

“The fucking Bean Boozled challenge. It was fucking  _ horrendous _ . I can still taste some of the beans.”

I laugh.

“So that's why your breath is so bad.” I say, and he frowns. 

“But...I used mouthwash…”

I roll my eyes.

“Baby, I was kidding.”

He smiles, and I kiss him. 

“You wanna make a video?” I ask, and he smiles. 

“Yeah.”

I take him off my lap, and we set up all the equipment. I take the camera out of the closet, and he grabs the light. I set them up as he turns on our laptop. The keys light up, and the desktop comes up, with a picture of all of our friends and us. I look at Craig.

“Is it ready?” I ask, and he nods. 

“We’re ready to go.” I sit down on my chair, and I turn the camera on. 

“Hey, what's up, guys, Wildcat here! It's a special video today. Cause it's a special day.” I turn and pull Craig into my lap. He laughs. 

“Alright, Ladds, it's Mini Ladd here, and today is a special video!”

I smile. 

“I already said that, Craig.”

He smiles.

“Don't care.” 

I look back at the camera. 

“Today is a special video because today is the anniversary of the Minicat! We’ve been married one year, guys!!!!” I yell, and Craig laughs.

“Milestone!” He says, and I grin .

“You wanna introduce our new furry family member?” I ask, and Craig nods. He gets up, and I look back at the camera. 

“Craig got me a little friend for our anniversary. I got him flowers.” 

Craig walks back in holding Archie, and he sits in my lap, but holds Archie out of shot. 

“So, I got Tyler something special for our anniversary.” He holds up Archie, and smiles. I gesture to him. 

“This is Archie! Newest member of the MiniCat household!” I laugh, and Archie looks at the camera and barks.

It's a tiny little bark, but it's still cute. I glance at Craig. 

“I bet that's gonna get a lot of comments about cuteness.” 

He nods. I put Archie down, and look at Craig. He looks back at the camera. 

“Anyway, guys, we just wanted to make a quick video to mark our anniversary.” I smile at the camera, and then I pull Craig into a kiss. He smiles, and wraps his arms around me. Then we both pull away, and look back at the camera. Craig grins. 

“So that was our anniversary special. Like subscribe and all that stuff, and I will see you in the next one.”

I smile.

“Peace.” I shut it off, and we smile. I pull him into another kiss, and he grins. He pulls away, and strokes my cheek.

“I love you so much.” 

I grin. 

“I know.” I hold him, and stand up, and carry him out into the living room. I set him down on the couch. 

“Wanna play some Golf With Friends?” He asks, and I groan, then smile. 

“Sure. Let's call everyone. But I'm warning you, if I rage quit, it's your fault.” 

He laughs, and then I bring my laptop out. I bring up Skype, and message Evan, Nogla, Scotty, Anthony, and Brock. 

_ You guys wanna play some dumb shit golf?  _

Within seconds, I see that a call has started, and I get on.

“Hey, Ty.” I hear Brock say, and I smile.

“Hey. Who else is on?” I ask, and then I hear them respond. 

“Scotty here!” 

“Evan.”

“Anthony.” 

“Nogla!” 

“Brock.”

I grin.

“Okay, that's everyone! Let's play some Golf With Friends!” I say, and I hear some laughs, and sighs. 

“I hate this game.” I hear Scotty say, and then Anthony laughs.

“At least you’re better than me.” 

Everyone laughs, and then Evan stops. 

“Wait, where’s Mini?” He asks, and I drag Craig over.

“I'm in Tyler’s lap, ready to play some golf.” 

“Hey Mini.” Nogla says, and then Anthony laughs. 

“Craig, you might not want to play golf with those balls.” 

Craig laughs, and I grin. 

“Shut the fuck up, Anthony.” I say, and everyone laughs. 

“Oh, by the way, Tyler, Happy Anniversary to you and Craig!” Brock says, and I smile.

“Thanks.”

Then everyone follows in saying it, too.

“Yeah, Happy Anniversary!”

I sigh.

“Can we just get to the friggin game already?!” Craig yells, and we all laugh. 

“YES.” I say, and I start the game.

* * *

 

 

“God dam-b it!” I scream, and Craig laughs. 

“TYLER! Stop it with the fucking ‘dam-b’ thing!”

I smile at him, and he sighs. 

“I can't get mad at that smile.” He says.

“Can you two stop fucking flirting and play the fucking game?!” Nogla screams, and I turn back to it.

Last hole. I aim my ball, but then I see Nogla’s ball go flying off the map. 

“FOOCCCKKKK!!!!” He screams, and I burst out laughing. 

“Nogla! You suck ass!” I say. 

“Where could you have thought you were possibly going with that?!” Brock laughs. Nogla curses and grumbles, and he takes four more strokes to get the ball in the hole. 

Brock shoots at the hole and it goes straight in. 

“Brock, how?!” Scotty yells, and Brock laughs. 

Evan shoots his ball, and it rolls way off. 

“Goddamn it.” He says, and shoots it in. 

Scotty takes forever to line it up, and then he shoots. His ball goes straight at the hole, but then it bounces out. 

“Are you kidding me?! THIS IS BULLSHIT!!” He yells, and we all  laugh.

“He took so long to line it up, too!” I say, laughing. He hits the ball again. It bounces over the hole again, and we laugh even harder.

“RRRRRGGHH!!!” He finally gets it in. 

Anthony is up next. He takes the shot, and the ball goes right at the hole.

“Oh, nice shot, Anthony.” Craig says, but then the ball stops right at the very edge of the hole. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!!” Anthony screams, and I start wheezing, I'm laughing so hard. Anthony hits it super soft, and it drops into the hole. I look at Craig. 

“You and me left.” He nods.

“Yeah. Let's hit our balls.” He raises his eyebrows, and I roll my eyes.

“Let's save that for later.” I say seductively.

“Whoa, guys, this isn't a fucking porno.” Evan says, and I grin.

Craig lines the ball up, and then shoots. It banks off the side, and heads towards the hole. He gasps.

“Get in the hole, tiger!” He says, and the ball just barely makes it in.

“Oh thank god.” He says, breathing a sigh of relief. I smile.

“Tyler, you're the last one. If you make it in two, you win. If not, Brock wins.” Evan says. I take a deep breath, and carefully line it up. I try to get the power right, and I let it go. The ball banks off the side, and gets closer to the hole. It slowly rolls towards the hole, and then stops. I groan. 

“You fat fuck! Get in the fucking hole!” I line the ball up again, and hit it. It flies towards the hole. 

“Get in the hole, you piece of shit!” I yell, and the ball speeds towards the cup, and then it drops in.

“YES!” I say, and Evan laughs. 

“Noice.”

Then my ball pops out of the hole, and glitches to next to it. 

My eyes widen.

“WHAT?! NO! THAT'S SUCH HORSESHIT!” I yell, and everyone dies of laughter.

Brock laughs so hard.

“Woohoo! I won!” He says, and I glare at the screen.

“YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING WON IF THIS FUCKING GAME DIDN'T SCREW ME, BROCK!!!!!!” I scream, and Brock laughs even harder. I sigh.

“Okay, good game guys, but Craig and I are gonna go.” I say. 

“Go fuck each other, he means.”  I hear Nogla say, and I turn back to my laptop. 

“What was that, Daithi?!” I ask, and he clears his throat. 

“NOTHING.” He says, and I smile.

“Yeah. Thought not. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow!”

“Okay! Happy Anniversary MiniCat!” They say, and I shut off my laptop. I look at Craig, who smiles.

Then I look at the clock behind him.

It's two in the fucking morning. I sigh.

“Craig, you wanna go to bed?” I ask, and he yawns.

“I'll take that as a yes.”

We walk into the bedroom, throw on our sweatpants, and get into bed. I pull the covers over us, and then Archie jumps up on the bed, and walks up to us. He snuggles down between us, and I smile. 

“My god, he is fucking adorable.” I say, and Craig nods.

“I knew you’d like him.” Craig scoots closer to me, and lays on his side. He leans his head on my shoulder, and puts his hand on my chest. 

“I love you, Tyler.” He says, and he closes his eyes. I take his hand, and intertwine our fingers. I look at our wedding bands next to each other, and smile.

I kiss the top of Craig’s head, then I realize he’s asleep. I lean my head back, and slowly close my eyes.

“I love you, too, Craig.” I whisper, and then I drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_One Year Later….._

 

Craig and  get out of the car, and look at each other.

We’re both nervous. This is a new step.

We walk in together, holding hands. I hold the door open for him, and he smiles. We walk up to the front desk, and I look at the secretary. She's an old woman, with small, narrow spectacles on a chain perched on the tip of her nose. Her eyes have wrinkles next to them, and she lifts her head up to meet my gaze.

“Hello. How can I help you?” She asks, in a very sweet voice. I lean on the counter.

“I'm Tyler Wilde, this is Craig Wilde. We’re here for the adoption.”

Her eyes light up.

“Oh! You two are Jax’s new parents! Let me buzz the manager.” She presses a button on the desk, and she speaks into a small microphone.

“Carol? Jax’s adoptive parents are here.” She says, and then shuts it off. She smiles back up at me. Her smile is warm and sweet. “I'm so glad you are adopting Jax. He’s such a sweet little boy. I can tell you both are nice men, and I know you'll take good care of him.”

I nod, and then a small woman walks in, and looks at me.

“Tyler and Craig Wilde?”

Craig and I nod.

“This way.” She smiles, gesturing behind her. We follow her through a set off double doors, and a short way down a hallway. She opens the door to a room. We walk in, and a little boy sits at a table, and he looks up to us.

He has scruffy, short brown hair, freckles on his face, and big, blue eyes. He smiles, and it's the brightest smile for a kid left to his own devices and who lives in an orphanage. I walk over, and kneel down in front of him.

“You must be Jax.” I say, and he smiles and nods.

Even though I already know the answer, I ask him,

“Jax, how old are you?”

He smiles.

“I'm six and a half.”

I nod. I glance to Craig, and he walks over. He stands behind me, and Jax waves at him. Craig grins. I look back to Jax.

“Do you know why you're here?” I ask, and he nods.

“Im getting adopted. Cause I don't have any parents.”

I nod. I point to myself and then Craig.

“And do you know who we are?” I ask, and he grins.

“You're my new family.”

I smile.

“That's right. My name is Tyler, and this is Craig. You can call us dad, if you want, but I think that if you call me Tyler, it's fine.”

Jax smiles.

“Okay.”

I stand up.

“Are you ready to go to your new home?”

His eyes light up, and he jumps from the chair.

“YES!” He beams, and I smile. He grabs his backpack, and slips it on. He reaches up and grabs my hand. I look to Carol.

“Okay. We already filled the forms out online. So can we take him home now?” I ask, and Carol nods.

“You two are so sweet. Thank you.”

I shake my head.

“No. Thank you. We wanted a little more love in our family.” I look down at Jax, who smiles up at me. We walk out of the room, and as we walk down the hall, Jax takes Craig’s hand too, and we all walk out to the car. Jax stares at it with wide eyes.

“WOW! This is your car!?” He asks, amazed. I laugh, and nod.

“Yeah. It is pretty cool, isn't it?” I say, and he nods.

“YEAH!”

Craig smiles.

“Are you excited to go home, Jax?” He asks, and Jax looks up.

“Yeah! Can I call you Craig?” He asks, and Craig smiles.

“Of course.” He smiles. Jax climbs in the car, and puts his backpack on the seat next to him. I get in the car, and Craig walks around to the other side of the car. He gets in, and I start the engine. It roars to life, and Jax giggles. Craig turns around.

“What?”

Jax grins.

“I love cars. I had some toy cars that the other boys and me played with. And this car is just awesome.”

I smile, and start to drive. I look in the mirror for a second.

“Jax, do you like dogs?”

His eyes widen.

“You have dogs?!” He asks, smiling, and I nod.

“Two. Kino and Archie. I hope you like them.”

“I like any dog!” He says, and I grin.

I'm so glad that Craig and I decided to adopt.

Craig points out the window as we go.

“That's our friend’s house. His name is Evan. Would you like to meet him?” He asks, and Jax nods.

“We can call all of our friends later, if you want to meet them all.” I say, and I see Jax nods enthusiastically. After about twenty minutes of driving, talking to Jax the whole way, I pull into our driveway. Jax presses up against his window.

“Wow….” I hear him whisper, and I smile. I turn off the engine, and get out. Craig gets out, and opens the door on his side. He grabs Jax’s backpack, and I open the door for Jax.

He jumps out, and runs around the driveway, looking around. I put my arm around Craig.

“Having any second thoughts?” I ask, and he shakes his head.

“Not a single one.”

I nod.

“Me neither.”

* * *

 

We walk up the path, and Jax holds my hand. I open the door, and then I let him go in. Kino comes running, followed by Archie.

Jax jumps up and down with glee.

“They're so cute!!” He says, and he wraps his arms around Kino. I laugh as Archie jumps around Jax, and he hugs him, too.

“Do you want to see the rest of the house?” I ask, and Jax immediately looks up. He stands up and follows us. We walk into the kitchen, and he looks around.

“This is the kitchen, and this is the living room.” I say, as we walk in.

“That's a big tv!” Jax says, and I laugh.

“Yeah. I like to watch stuff in _style_.”

Jax laughs. We bring him around.

“That's the bathroom, and that's me and Craig’s room.” I say, pointing to them. Then Craig looks at me.

“Wanna show him the cool room?”

Jax’s eyes light up.

“What cool room?” He asks, and I shrug, smiling.

“I don't know…” I say, winking at Jax.

“PLEASE?!” He begs, and I grin.

“Of course.”

Craig takes his hand, and leads him into the studio. All of our equipment, our cameras and out computers fill the room, creating our awesome setup. Jax’s eyes are huge.

“WOW! What is all this stuff for?” He asks, and I grin.

“Have you ever heard of Youtube?” I ask, and he turns around.

“Yeah. The boys and I were allowed to use the computer sometimes, and we watched Youtube.”

Craig and I smile.

“Well, you see all this stuff?”

He nods.

“We’re Youtubers. We make youtube videos here. We play videogames with friends, make funny videos, and just have fun.”

Jax smiles.

“That is so _cool_!” I nod. Then Craig bends down to Jax.

“Do you want to see your room?” He asks, and Jax’s eyes grow huge.

His grin is unbearably adorable.

“YES!!!”

Craig laughs, and we hold Jax’s hands as we walk to his room.

We had asked the orphanage what his favourite color was, and we had painted the walls that color, and gotten a lot of stuff for him.

I open the door to it, and his face lights up. He runs in.

“This room is _mine_?!” He asks, and I nod.

“All yours.”

He jumps around, looking at the model cars on a shelf, the posters on the walls, and the lamp, which is a cool shape.

“It's all red!” He says, and I nod.

“I heard it's your favorite color.”

He nods.

“It is!” He flops on the bed, on the red and grey striped blanket.

“I love it!” He yells, and I grin.

“I'm glad. So, do you want to meet our friends?”

Jax nods, still laying on his back with arms spread wide.

“I love this room.” He says quietly, and Craig smiles.

“Let's call the gang. I say, and Craig nods.

“You go do that. I'll stay with Jax.” I nod, and run to the other room. I pick up the phone, and dial Brock’s number.

It rings once, then Brock picks up.

“TYLER! Did you pick up the kid?” He asks, and I smile.

“Yep. I'm gonna invite everyone over so you can all meet him.”

Brock laughs.

“Awesome! I'll call Evan, and Nogla.” I grin.

“Okay. I'm gonna call Nogla, then Scotty and Anthony. See you soon.” I hang up, and then dial Scotty’s number. It rings five times, then Scotty picks up.

“Scotty, I want you to come over.” I say, and Scotty yawns.

“Why?”

“Because I want you to meet our kid.” I hear him yawn again, then I hear him gasp.

“Oh my god! That's right! You guys were picking him up today!”

“Yeah! Come on over!”

“I'll be there soon!”

I hang up, and then smile.

One more. I call Anthony. It rings three times, and then I hear Anthony laugh.

“Tyler, what's up?”

I shrug.

“Anthony, come on over. Everyone’s coming over. To meet our kid.”

I hear him gasp, then he screams.

“OH MY GOD TYLER! YOU AND CRAIG HAVE A KID NOW!!! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!”

He hangs up the phone, and I stand there for a second, and then reach up make sure my ears aren't bleeding.

Why is Anthony so fucking loud?

I shrug it off, and put the phone back in the cradle.

I walk back into Jax’s room, and he and Craig turn to me.

“The guys are on their way.”

Craig nods, and I sit down next to Jax.

“Do you like it here so far?”

He smiles, and then hugs me.

“Thank you. Both of you. You saved me, Tyler.”

I smile, and hug him back. I feel a single tear run down my face. I wipe it away, and then smile at Jax. He turns and hugs Craig, and Craig grins.

Then he looks at Jax, and smirks.

“Jax, the guys you're about to meet are the coolest people you will ever meet. No joke.”

I hear the doorbell ring.

“That must be Evan.” I say, turning to the door.

“He lives just down the road.” I get up, and run to the door.

The doorbell rings again, and I open the door.

“Evan, I heard the doorbell the first time.” I say, and he smiles. I step back, and he walks in. I close the door behind him, and we walk into the other room. Craig and Jax are sitting on the couch, facing away from us.

I clear my throat.

“Hey Jax.”

He turns around, and looks at me over the couch. Evan and I walk over, and we sit down on the other couch. I smile.

“Jax, this is Evan. We call him Vanoss.”

Jax smiles, and sticks out his hand.

“Hi!” He says, and Evan smiles. He shakes Jax’s hand, and then Jax grins.

“So, you make youtube videos, too?”

Evan nods, and then thumbs at me.

“Yeah, with these dumb guys.” He says, and I laugh.

Then there’s a pounding on the door. I roll my eyes.

“Well, that would be Anthony.” I say, and Craig laughs. I walk over to the door.

As I reach it, I yell through the door.

“Anthony, stop pounding on our door so hard. You'll make a dent!” I open it, and he grins.

“Where is he?!” He asks, and I roll my eyes again.

“Come on.” I say, and he follows me into the living room. Jax looks up, and he smiles.

Anthony gasps.

“OH MY GOD YOU ARE ADORABLE!” He says, and walks over to Jax. He shakes his hand vigorously.

“I'm Anthony, but you can call me Panda!”

I sigh.

“Anthony, don't take his goddamn hand off.”

He lets go, and Jax laughs.

“It's okay, Tyler.”

Craig walks up behind me.

“Ty, we shouldn't swear in front of-”

“Craig, I heard every swear word imaginable at the orphanage from the older boys. Don't think you have to censor yourselves.”

Craig raises his eyebrows, and we look from each other back to Jax. Evan smiles.

“He just told _you_.” He laughs, and Jax smiles.

Then two more doorbell rings and more knocking draw me to the door.

I open it, and Scotty, Nogla, and Brock stand in the doorway.

“Hey guys. Come on in.” I say, and they all follow me to the living room. Jax is talking with Anthony, and turns when I walk in.

He smiles, and jumps up. He walks over to us, and he looks at my friends.

“Hi! Im Jax!” He says, and he sticks his hand out. Brock smiles. He bends down.

“Hey Jax. My name is Brock, but you can call me Moo if you want.”

Jax grins.

“Okay Brock. I like the name Brock, so I'll call you Brock.”

Brock smiles.

“Fair enough.”

Scotty smiles.

“I'm Scotty.”

Jax smiles, and shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

Nogla then crouches down, and smiles at Jax.

“Hey, Im Daithi. It means David in Irish. As you can probably tell, I'm Irish.”

Jax nods.

“I like your accent, Daithi. Just like how Craig is British.”

Nogla nods.

“Thank you. But you can call me Nogla.”

Jax nods, and then we walk back over to everyone else.

“Okay, Jax has met everyone.” I say, and then Jax smiles.

“So you all play video games together? And make videos?” We all nod. I grin.

“We all have names for our channels. Scotty is fourzer0seven, Nogla is Daithi de Nogla, Brock is Moo, Anthony is BigJigglyPanda, Evan is Vanoss, and me and Craig, well, he's Mini Ladd, and I'm I Am Wildcat.”

Jax looks at all of us with wide eyes.

“THAT IS SO COOL!” He yells, and then Evan leans forwards.

“Hey, Ty, why don't we make a video. We've never actually done one with everyone _in person_. We could let Jax be in it.”

Jax’s eyes sparkle, and he looks at me.

“Can I?”

I shrug.

“What do you think, Craig?”

Jax spins to him, and Craig nods.

“Yeah, sure.”

Jax pumps his arm in excitement.

“Yes!”

I smile.

“Let's set up the equipment, then we can make the video.”

Everyone nods, and we get to setting up.

* * *

 

After everything is setup, we all sit down on the couch.

Craig, Anthony, Scotty and me sit on the couch, and Brock, Evan, and Nogla sit on the back. I turn the camera on.

“Hey guys, what's up, this is a super special video. This is a first time ever occurrence. All of us are together, in real life!”

Everyone smiles at the camera.

“Hey!”

“What's going on!”

“Sup.”

“Hey everybody.”

“What's up Ladds.”

I smile, and then look back to the camera.

“But, that's not the only special thing today. I would like to introduce someone very very special.”

I look at Jax.

“C’mere.” I hold out my hands, and his face lights up. He runs over, and jumps in my lap. He looks at the camera.

“HI!” He yells, and I grin.

“Guys, this is Jax Wilde. He is our adopted son, and he is amazing and excited to be a part of our family.”

Jax scoots over to be in between me and Craig, and he puts his arms around both our shoulders.

“I love Craig and Tyler! They are the best! I couldn't have asked for better parents!” He hugs us tighter and Craig and I smile. Nogla smiles.

“Aww, that is the cutest kid ever.”

Jax looks back at him.

“Thanks!”

I look at the camera.

“Well, we're all probably going to go play video games, but this was a video to mark the start of a new era. The addition to the Wilde household. Anyway, like and subscribe if you want to see more of Jax in our videos, and I will talk to you all later, Peace.”

I turn off the camera. I hold Jax on my lap.

“Hey, buddy, do you know how to play video games?” I ask, and he smiles.

“Some. I know how to play Call of Duty. One of the older kids had it, and we were allowed to play in the rec room.”

I smile.

“You wanna play it?” I ask, and the guys grin.

“We can play with him.” Evan says, and Brock laughs.

“Yeah, but Jax, I'm going to let you know, Evan and Nogla won't go easy on you. They're in it to win it.”

Jax grins.

“I don't want you guys to easy on me.”

I raise my eyebrows, and then shrug.

“Okay.” I turn the tv on, and pull out my controllers. I hand one to Jax, and one to Evan.

“First up, the best out of us. Vanoss vs Jax!”

I flick on my Xbox, and Call of Duty comes up. Jax grins, and a determined look crosses his face.

Evan smirks, and sits back. He is so cocky.

“Okay, you ready?” Craig asks Jax, crouching next to him. Jax laughs.

“Oh, hell yeah.”

Evan starts the game, and I watch as Jax immediately builds up his gun, and creates his profile. He mods his gun out, and definitely knows what he's doing. He then exits out of the menu, and starts the game. He runs around the map, and then sees Evan.

Evan turns his character, but as soon as he turns to Jax, Jax fires his gun, and hits Evan in the head with one shot. Evan’s character falls to the ground.

I smile. I look at Evan, who stares at the screen.

“Lucky shot!” He says, and then looks at Jax.

“Rematch.”

Jax smiles.

“Okay…” He says with a wink at me. I lean against the couch, and smile.

We all watch with smiles on our faces as Jax kicks Evan’s ass. Evan is glaring at the screen as he tries so hard. Jax sits back on the couch, relaxed, and smiling.

Then Evan’s character turns, and sees Jax’s character directly behind him. Jax stabs him in the face, and the game ends. Evan drops his controller, and looks at Jax.

“HOW?!” He asks, his eyes wide.

Jax laughs, and shrugs.

“I was the reigning champion at the orphanage. Three years of playing it everyday, against boys who are six years older than you, you get pretty good.”

I grin, and lift him onto my shoulder. I glance up at him and smile.

“You are definitely our kid.” I say, and he grins.

“I am now, Tyler.” He hugs me, and I grin.

Anthony swoons.

“OH MY GOD HOW DO YOU GUYS HAVE THE CUTEST KID IN THE WORLD!?” He screams, and Jax, Craig, and I laugh, as does everyone.

I look at everyone.

“What should we get for dinner?” I ask, and at the same time, Jax and Brock both yell,

“PIZZA!”

Then they both look at each other, and laugh.

I put Jax down, and he walks over to Brock, who picks him up, and they smile.

Craig grins.

“I guess we're getting pizza. You guys want Domino’s or Pizza Hut?” He asks, and everyone looks at each other.

“Domino’s.” We all say, and Craig nods.

“What kinds?” He asks, and Anthony looks at him.

“EVERYTHING.”

Craig grins.

“One pizza with everything on it for Anthony. Evan?”

Evan shrugs.

“I don't know. I guess pepperoni.”

Scotty nods.

“Me, too.”

Craig nods.

“Nogla?”

Nogla smiles.

“I want snausages on mine.”

I laugh loudly, then wheeze.

“They're called _sausages_ , Nogla, you dumbass!” I say, and Nogla frowns.

“Well, I call them snausages. So go fuck yourself.”

I laugh. I look at Brock.

“You?”

He thinks for a moment, then smiles.

“I'll just have plain cheese.”

Jax smiles.

“Me, too.”

I nod, and walk over to Craig. I grab his waist, and pull him close.

“So what do you want, sweetheart?” I ask, and he rolls his eyes.

“Ty, not in front everyone. Especially Jax.”

“No, it's okay. I think it's cute!” Jax yells, and I glance back at Craig.

“See? It's fine.” I kiss him quickly, and Jax grins. I pull away, and then smile.

“So, what kind of pizza do you want, Craig?”

He sighs.

“I guess….Pineapple?” He says, and I grin.

“My favorite.” I look back at everyone, then frown.

"Um, Craig, we forgot to write down what everyone wants.”

He smiles, pulls out of my grasp, and walks to the phone.

“Ty, I remember it all. Anthony wants the works, Evan and Scotty want pepperoni, Brock and Jax want cheese, Nogla wants sausage-”

“Snausage.” Nogla corrects. Craig nods sarcastically.

“Yeah, okay. Snausage. And me and you want pineapple.”

I stare at him.

“How did you remember that?” I ask.

“I would have forgotten it in a second!”

He shrugs.

“I don't know. I just have a good memory. Part of what made me a good hacker. I remembered all the codes.” He picks up the phone and dials the number. He holds the receiver up to his ear.

“Hello, Domino’s? Yeah, I'd like to place an order. One small pizza with the works, one small sausage pizza-”

“SNAUSAGE!” Nogla yells from across the room. I turn to him.

“Shut the fuck up, Nogla.” I say, and Craig continues.

“One large pepperoni, one large cheese, and one large pineapple. To be delivered. 43 Lincoln Way.” He hangs up the phone, and looks back at us.

“Pizza will be here in twenty minutes.” Craig says, and Jax jumps off of Brock’s shoulder, and throws his arms in the air. “PIZZA!” He yells, and I grin. “So what should we do while we wait?” I ask, and Brock smiles.

“More Call of Duty?”

Jax grins.

“YEAH!”

I smile, then look over at Evan.

“I don't think Evan likes that option.” I laugh, and Evan frowns and leans his chin in his hand that rests upon his leg.

“I can't believe a friggin six year old beat me.” He grumbles. I bend down and pat him on the back.

“It's okay, Evan. We all get beat out by someone. And for you, it was a kid four times younger than you.”

He glares at me, and I laugh.

“Okay, Jax. Cue up the game.” I say, and we all laugh as we play the games against each other.

* * *

An hour and a half later, we all sit on the couch, exhausted. 

\We ate so much pizza, and us grown ups drank a lot of beer. 

That coupled with the fact we’ve been playing video games for near two hours straight. 

And us already being a little tired from carb overload, we are just passed out. 

Scotty and Anthony are actually asleep, and they're kinda cuddling with each other on the couch.

Nogla is knocked out on the floor, snoring. I look at him, then grin. I stand up and walk over to Evan.

I poke him, and he looks up at me. 

I put my finger to my lips, and then I look at Craig, Brock, and Jax.

I smile, and point at Nogla, then I hold up a Sharpie.

Jax grins. 

“Can I?” He whispers, and I nod. I hold out the pen to him, and he slowly tiptoes over. Craig puts his hand on my shoulder and frowns.

“Ty, is this really the best example to be setting for our kid?” He asks, and I roll my eyes.

“Craig, you never have  _ any  _ fun. The kid needs some fun and games. He's been locked up in an orphanage his whole life. Let him have a little fun.” I say, and I raise my eyebrows. 

Craig sighs, and steps back. I turn back to Jax. Evan, Brock and I smile.

“Do it.” Evan whispers, and Jax grins. 

He uncaps the marker, and he crouches down next to Nogla. He slowly draws a dick on Nogla’s face, and he snickers as he finishes it. He turns to put the cap on the marker, but Evan steps forward and takes it.

He crouches down and writes something on his forehead. He snickers, then backs away. I smile when I look down at Daithi. 

Evan wrote, “I Love Cock” on his forehead. 

Brock, Jax, Evan and I all laugh. Then Nogla sort of wakes up a little, and he sits up. 

“Oh, man. I had one too many beers. And pizzas.”

Jax tries to hold back a laugh, and the rest of us try to keep our composure. 

Nogla looks at us, then rubs his eyes, where the balls are drawn. 

Brock bursts out laughing, and then the rest of us start laughing, too. Anthony and Scotty sit up, look at each other, and sort of jump up a bit. 

“Blegh!” They say, and I smile as they sort of turn away from each other, but I see them look back at each other secretly with a loving glance. 

Then Anthony looks up at Nogla, and dies of laughter. Scotty looks at Anthony questioningly, then to Nogla, and he understands. He joins us all in laughter, and Nogla stands in a state of confusion. 

“What?” He says, and Jax falls to the floor, he’s laughing so hard. 

“WHAT!?” Nogla yells, and we all die of laughter. I wheeze, and try to catch my breath. 

Nogla starts to get mad.

“GUYS, WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!” He yells, and Brock laughs. 

“So…..some…..someone drew a dick on your face!” He gasps, and then he continues laughing.

Nogla’s eyes widen. 

“WHAT!?” He yells, and he runs into the bathroom. I hear him yell,

“WHAT THE FUCK!” 

He stomps out of the bathroom, and over to Evan. Evan gasps for air as he laughs, and he smiles up at Nogla.

“You know, I think that's a good look for you,  Nogla.” He says, then he bursts out laughing. Nogla frowns.

“Evan, I know it was you!” He yells, and Evan just laughs harder. 

“I only wrote the words. Jax drew the dick.” He gasps, and Nogla turns to Jax with sad eyes. 

“Jax……” He says, and Jax lays on the ground, practically in tears.

“Sorry, Nogla…...I just couldn't resist!” He says, and Nogla sighs.

“I hate you guys.” He mumbles, and I wheeze.

“Nogla, the fact that you knew it was Evan.” I laugh, and Craig and Brock nod. Nogla turns.

“Well, he’s the only one who’s a big enough douche out of all of you to write ‘I Love Cock’ on someone’s forehead.” He snarls, and I smirk. 

We all laugh and look at Evan. 

He shrugs. 

“He’s not wrong.”

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, we kick everyone out. 

We need to get some sleep. I'm exhausted, and, by the looks of it, so are Jax and Craig. 

I close the door after Evan walks out, and I turn back to my family. 

“Time for bed?” I ask, and Craig looks at his watch and nods.

“Um, yeah.”

Jax looks up at him.

“Why? What time is it?” He asks, and Craig glances down at him.

“1:26 in the morning.”

Jax’s eyes widen, and I sigh. 

“Shit.” I say, and I lead Jax to his room.

“Did you brush your teeth?” I ask, and he nods. 

“Yeah. Like, an hour ago.” I smile. We walk into his room, and I let him put his pjs on. I walk in, and he gets in bed. 

I sit on the edge of the bed, and he smiles at me. Craig walks in and sits next to me. 

“Do you like your new house?” He asks, and Jax shakes his head. 

“You mean my new home.” He says, smiling. I grin. 

“Yes. Your new home.” 

Jax nods.

“I love it.” 

Craig leans down and hugs him, and Jax wraps his arms around him. 

“I love you, Craig.” 

Then he looks at me. He holds out his arms, and I smile and hug him. 

“You, too, Tyler.” 

I hold him tightly, then let go.

“Goodnight, Jax.” I turn, and put my arm around Craig. We walk out of the room, and down the hall to our room. I flop onto the bed, and grab Craig’s hand. I pull him down to lie next to me, and he smiles. 

I kiss him, and he snuggles into me.

“How does it feel to have a kid now, Tyler?” He asks. I sigh, and smile. 

“I love it. I like having someone to care for.” 

Craig turns over and looks at me. I smirk. 

“Besides you.” 

He giggles, and turns back to curl into me. I sigh, and close my eyes. 

“It feels good to have a family.” I say, and he nods. Then his breathing slows, and I sigh as I feel his head drop onto my arm. I pull him in closer, and lean my head on top of his. 

I grin, and slowly drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_ One Month Later _

I drive home from the store, after getting the cake for Jax’s birthday. I grin widely, and turn up the music.

He and Craig are still at home, setting up for all of our friends to come over.

Jax said he wanted to spend his birthday with his new friends. I was so happy when he said that, because he has taken so quickly to all of our friends and everyone loves him. 

I can't believe it's been a month already since we adopted him. It has really flown by. 

He’ll be seven today. I can't believe it.

I pull into the driveway, and turn off the car. I hop out, and grab the cake from the backseat. I walk in the door with a smile plastered on my face, and I walk in the hallway. 

Oddly enough, Archie and Kino don't come running to meet me. I shrug. They're probably just sleeping.

I hang my coat on the hook in the hallway, and I walk into the kitchen. I put the cake on the counter, and turn to the living room. 

“Craig? Jax?” I call out, but there’s no answer. 

I frown. Where are they? I walk into the living room, and I look around. The controllers to the xbox are still on the couch, where they had left them. 

I feel a foreboding weight. I walk over to the deck, and I'm just about to slide open the door when I hear a sound behind me.

I turn, and I see Jax standing nervously with wide eyes halfway through the door to the hallway. I smile. 

“JAX! Happy Bir-” 

I stop short when he slowly gets pushed out the door, and I feel my heart stop when I see someone holding a gun to his back. 

I look up to see a man in a Rebel jacket, and my eyes narrow. 

“Let him go.” I say through gritted teeth, and I hear a laugh from the other room.

I move my gaze to see Cozmo walk in, dragging Craig behind him, unconscious, with blood smeared on his face. My fists clench, and I glare at Cozmo. 

“You lying, cheating, fucking sleazeball.” I growl, and Cozmo laughs.

“What, no hello?” He says, and I step towards him, but the man with the gun on Jax pushes it harder into his back.

“Tyler….” Jax cries out, and I stop.

“Atta boy.” Cozmo says, and I frown. 

“Why couldn't you just leave us the hell alone you fucktard?! We didn't bother you ever again! I made sure Craig didn't do any more digging! So why are you here?!”  I yell, and Cozmo drops Craig to the floor. He crosses his arms.

“Well, it's not really about  _ all  _ of you. It's just about  _ you _ . Tyler, you need to die.”

I stop short.

“What?” 

Cozmo rolls his eyes. 

“Wildcat, you may be a Youtuber now, but you're still a threat. You are still an amazing fighter, and I can't take any chances.” He says simply, and I close my eyes and sigh. 

Goddamnit.

Now my family is at risk for something that I should have ended years ago. 

I look up at him.

“Fine.” 

Jax’s eyes widen. 

“Tyler, what are you doing?” He asks, and I look up to him with pain in my eyes. 

“What I have to do.” 

I look up at Cozmo. 

“So, we're here again. The first time I was in a situation like this, I let you beat me to hell to save Marcel and Craig. Now what do I have to do to save my son and my husband?” I ask, and Cozmo grins. 

“You die.” He raises a gun, and my eyes widen.

Jax looks from me to Cozmo, then back at me. 

“TYLER!” He screams, and Craig’s eyes flutter open.

“Jax?” He mumbles, and he sits up.

He sees Jax with the gun to his back, and then he looks up at Cozmo.

He follows the aim of the gun to me, and his eyes widen. 

“Ty……”

I sigh, and gaze into Craig’s eyes. 

“I'm sorry.” I say, and his eyes widen.

“No……” He says, and Cozmo grins. 

“Say goodbye to your husband, Mini Ladd.” 

He aims the gun at my chest, and pulls the trigger.

* * *

 

 

“TYLER!!!” Jax and Craig both yell at the same time as the bullet rips through my chest, and I fall back onto the ground.

I feel the blood soaking my shirt, and I gasp for air. 

Jax runs from the man with the gun to him and drops to my side.

“Tyler…..” He cries, and I put a finger to his lips. 

“It's okay, Jax….” I whisper, as I choke on the blood filling my mouth. His shoulders start to shake, and I cough.

Craig gets up and runs over to me, and picks my head up in his lap. He strokes my face, and his tears drip down his chin and fall onto my cheeks. 

“Ty, don't do this to me…..please.” He begs, and then he turns to glare at Cozmo.

“You will leave us alone forever now. You had said you would when you almost killed  _ me  _ at our fucking wedding reception, and now you're going to kill my husband. I will gather every agent I know, whether they be an ex-agent like us or still in work, I will band together, and I won't stop hunting for you if you keep this up. Now fuck off and get the fuck out of my house, you douchebag.” He growls, and Cozmo grins. 

“Well, if that's the case, then consider yourselves off the list. You're free.” He nods towards me, then at Jax and Craig.

He walks out the door with his man, and Craig instantly turns back to me. He looks frantically around, then presses down hard on the wound. I flinch, and I breathe heavily, as I feel my blood pulsing from my chest. 

Jax stares at me with wide eyes.

“Tyler, please don't die! You're the first person I have ever had care about me!” He cries, and I wipe away his tears, although my fingers leave a small red line on his face from the small bit of blood on them.

Jax sniffs, then a knock on the door makes him jerk his head up. 

“Brock!” He yells, and he jumps up. I tilt my head to look at Craig, and I cough, blood dripping down my chin. 

“Wh-why is Brock here?” I ask weakly, and Craig sighs. 

“Jax called him. He wanted him to get here early. They're such good friends after all. The best out of the group.” 

I smile, but blood escapes my lips. I cringe at the pain in my chest, and Craig looks at my chest, and the blood soaking it.

I can hear Jax yelling, and then his voice disappears for a moment, then I hear a car door slam, and then the door to the garage slam shut. I lift my head as much as I can as I see Jax come running back in, followed closely by Brock, carrying his med kit. I sigh, and drop my head back. Brock kneels next to me, and makes Craig move back. 

“Tyler, did you try and sacrifice yourself for your family again?” He asks, and I sigh.

“Well,...” 

Jax nods. 

“Yes.” 

I lift my head to glare at him, but I don't really care. Brock groans.

“Ty. You need to realize that you doing this doesn't really help people. Sure it saves our lives, but it hurts us more than you can imagine.” 

I sigh, and Craig takes my hand. Brock lifts my shirt, and I cringe. Jax gasps, and Brock looks at him.

“Are you okay, Jax?” He asks, and Jax gazes down at me. 

“There's so much blood….” He says, and Brock looks at Craig, who nods. He leans down, kisses me, and whispers,

“Stay with us.” 

Then he stands up and takes Jax’s hand, and brings him into the other room. I look up at Brock.

“Are you gonna stitch me up here?” I ask, and he nods. 

“I can't risk moving you, for fear of you losing any more blood.” He grabs the suture and thread, and I cringe. He slowly starts to stitch me up, and I groan as I feel the needle poking into me.

“Don't….Don't I get any painkillers?” I say through gritted teeth, and Brock sighs. 

“Tyler, stop being such a little bitch.”

I frown, and Brock finishes stitching me up. He cleans the blood off, and I groan.

“You're lucky, Tyler.”

I look up at him.

“How am I lucky? I got shot in the chest!” I ask, and he nods.

“Yes. But the bullet went straight through. Very clean wound. If it was anything else, I doubt you would have survived long enough for me to stitch you up.”

I sigh. 

“Okay. Thank you, by the way.” 

He smiles.

“Sure thing.” He says, and Jax walks back in with Craig. 

“Is...is Tyler okay?” Jax asks Brock quietly, and Brock nods. 

“He’ll pull through.”

Jax sighs from relief, and Craig helps me to sit up, even though it's really painful to do so.

Jax wraps his arms around me, and I gently hug him. 

“I'm so glad you're okay.” He says, his face buried in my shoulder. I smile, and look up at Craig. 

“I am, too.” I sit up fully, and I lift Jax into my lap.

“Well, we don't have to worry about this happening anymore.” 

Craig nods.

“It's over.” 

Brock looks at me.

“It's over? Cozmo is going to leave you guys alone?”

Jax nods. 

“Yeah. They shot Tyler, then Craig threatened them if they didn't leave us alone.” 

Brock laughs, and I look from him to Craig, and I pull Craig into a kiss. 

He smiles, and I pull away. 

Jax hugs me again, and I lean my head on top of his.

“We can finally be left alone. We can finally be happy and not have to worry.”

Jax nods. 

“It's all over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all liked his MiniCat story. I wrote this a while ago, but just decided to publish it here now. After it got very high reviews on Wattpad, I thought I should add it to my works here. 
> 
> So I appreciate everyone who has read this and gives me support on my stories.
> 
> Thank you all so much!


End file.
